The Blade of Fate
by RiseFromDarknessIntoLight417
Summary: I am the one who played many games but this one is very unusual...Waking up in the world I only watched and played...traps?...deaths?No problem...Don't worry I promise we will get out of this,I promise as the best gamer in my world...and hacker OCxOC,KiritoxAsuna and some...The battle has just began...(Re-write)
1. Chapter 1

I`m going to insert myself as a character and making OC for a family...I will be using my rarely used nickname.

A crossover here and there

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 1:The Unknown Variable**

I slept in my bed as usual,time is 9:30,good.I need sleep.

...

..Zzzzzzzzzz...

 **Next Day**

Zzzzzz...huh?

I opened my eyes

"What the...whose place is this?"

I look around,seeing the mirror I can see that I still looked the same,17 and above average looking guy with black and short version of Zero`s hair from MMZ,5,9 in height,good conditioned average body,around 68kg.

"So nothing changed...Might as well roam this house and know who did transport me while I`m asleep."

I got up and walked up to the door,I twist the door knob I-

"Good Morning Seiro-nii!"

Uh who bumped into me...What in the world? who is this cute little redhead?

"Uhhh,good morning?"

She pouts,oh thats cute.

"Mou...Onii-chan,you said you will go play with me before going to a store and buy a copy of SAO."

What the hell?!Me on this place?Oh shoot,this would go FUBAR.

"Oh ok..."

Oh no,I don`t know her name...I don`t even know how do I look in this world.

"Onii-chan,Yumi will tell mama that you didn`t play with me again."

Ok,now I know her name but...

"Uh,I will eat breakfast first,okay?"

"Yay!"

Getting up,I walked out of my room and greeted by what I would think of her as big sister.

"Morning Seiro-kun."

"Morning big sis."

"Huh?"

"Eh,what?"

"Are you still that sleepy?"

"Why is that?"

"You don`t recognize your girlfriend?I`m hurt."she clutches her heart in mock pain.

What?!I have a girlfriend?!I don`t have even had one in my lifetime,How?!

"...Oh,sorry about that.I`m still very sleepy,a shower will do its job through."

I`m still confused,but a good house eh,6 rooms good spacing two floors...I like,it looks like my house(Really even if I`m 18 in real and have my own house that is two story...its the truth!)

"Okay,I will prepare some fried rice and scrambled egg for you."she calls out as I walked to the place I assume as bathroom.

After showering and checked my phone that my sister delivered to me,I checked the names on the notes I found that is called diary

"Ok good so thats how it is."

I understand it now...BUT WHY AM I IN THE WORLD OF SAO!

"Calm down...deep breath... okay this is good I can play futuristic games...Yes this will be the good."

I calm myself down from realizing that I would be in a Death Game by Kayaba Akihiko...

"...I`m f**ked."

Going to the dining area,I sat at the chair and stare at the food,before realizing that I have my sister and girlfriend in this house.

"..How`s mom and dad?"

"They said that they will send us money around next week,being in other country has difference in time you know."

So abroad like the old life eh...I`m adopting quickly am I?

"Oh,say thanks for me then."

After eating I got up and got ready for the day.

"Lets go Yumi."

"OKay~"

Good thing I`m still in Tokyo

After playing with my sister who is 13,I bought SAO and installed it after getting home.

"So the official launch will be next week huh...beater...I will play this on that day."

The day 10,000 players will be trapped,and I will be one of them...

I slept early that day.(Seriously my adopting skill is top notch I mean give me few hours on things that are new and I would get it before becoming used to them)

 **Few days later**

Nothing important happened except that I manage to convvince the two to play SAO today after buying it yesterday and the launch is today.

And why the heck did I involved sis and my girlfriend(Akina Yuuki she is twin sister of Asuna and escaped her parents because of similar case with Asuna but she could not take it so she escaped and met me in the street on her first day of running lucky her that its not some thug she bumped into,I took her home and talked to my parents about or so the alternate me did.I read the diary whole)

"Ok ready you two?"

"Yup/Okay~"

"Link start!"

Wow awesome

Create your character

I made it look a lot like as me,and so did my two companion

 **WELCOME TO AINCRAD**

 **end**

* * *

I am making this story

by the request of someone I know

This is MHMasterHero007 the solo player of MH series until my cousins taken some liking to it and the internet play on MHGen

Bless you guys

I will keep writing


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 2:No One Should Mess With The Chosen** (cause I`ll mess you too)

"What the f*ck?Why am I already have high level equipment?I don`t cheat but...I appreciate this cool looking equipment"

I noticed this as soon as I opened my menu and checked everything after creating my character

"Zero?very original nii-chan."

"Hey!"

"True Se-kun,thats very unoriginal."

"Oh yeah?look at yours ERZA."

"At least I look like her except the hair color."

"I look like my favorite character too you know."

"Hey,you two should not be ignoring your little sis!"

"Oh yeah."

I looked at her name...

"Seriously your own name?"

"Yup,I`m being original."

"Ok...good reason..."

"Shall we go now?"

These are very good in games unlike me,who can easily adopt first before becoming good in are naturally fast learner and then later they use that knowledge.

"Let the game begin."

After grinding into level 2,we got teleported into plaza...f*ck this is it

After the speech(what,I don`t want to write that crap of an villainous speech)

So after it we got mirror

Our avatars are now our original looks

And people are panicking

Man,knowing the future of this game gives me a bit of an advantage,plus with my companions and our skills in gaming.I am calm...We won`t be dying here

"Hey pssst guys,we should go now."

"Why?"they both asks.

"The quest will surely run out because we have too much people here,we should go to next town to get some quests to grind some xp."

"Good thinking."

Getting on the road,we easily beat any enemy due to our strategy and leveled up to 3.

"We will rest on the next town so we should keep up the pace and we should be there before night time for inn."

"Yes sir."

"Shut it."

I hate formalities

 **The town**

I should grind more xp around...I want to be on higher level before anything else

We checked our equipment,me,like Kirito I have one hand sword...and...eh?why is my skill has some kind of dual wielding variation?reverse grip?like an assassin eh,I will keep this a secret like Kirito did...As for Yumi,she is uses katana and,she looks like Silica with her hair black that shines a bit like brown when in lighting like mine do...As for Akina...Ahhhhh?!She is carbon copy of Asuna except for hair color and style,eye color and clothing color...wow I can`t believe it...her hair is styled like Erza Scarlet,the color in lighter than her twin and her eye color is a bit lighter than her twin too...her clothes is the starting gear in purple and sky blue unlike her twin...I guess I will see the two in two months...

 **Two months later**

"Ahhhh this is tiring."

I leveled up to 18 and balanced out my stats and skill,they did too but their stat is leaning to their respective weapon choice.

"Because you trained too much,I mean two days straight?!Who in the right mind do that?"Akina says.

"Me,the crazy training nut."

She smiles

"But your my training nut,but seriously you should rest for now."

"Yeah,I`m going to the town,message me when you need something."

"Ok,and please do rest or I won`t cook.

I paled,no food no energy,no energy=rip

"Yes Ma`am."saluting I dragged myself towards the town

After sitting down on a couch inside the I message Yumi and Akina

"Where are you?"I message them separately.

"I`m near the town getting some col."Akina immediately replies.

"I`m in the market buying supplies."is the Yumi`s reply after some moments.

Ok now I know they are safe I can relax more...huh?

*Update:now you can see their levels in the side of their names starting tomorrow*

...A change?! Last time I checked we still can`t see the levels in SAO even on anime...

Me being here changes things huh?At least we can see levels...still f*ck you Kayaba.

 **Outside-realworld**

Jun is in state of confusion,his wife,Uriko,is sniffing after crying for their children and their son`s girlfriend is trapped in a death game

"At least we can watch over them in this monitor."

"*sniff*Dear good thing we are on vacation so we can watch over them more."

"Yes,I hope they can overcome this...No...I know they can,they are the best players even in beat some hardest games,they should be safe."

"Yeah I really hope so."

 **With Seiro/Zero**

"Now where shoul-oof."

"Ow."

"Sorry bout that,names Zero,you?"

"Kirito,nice to meet you."my eyes widened a little.

"Likewise...who is that?"

"Huh?"

Pointing to his back,Kirito looks and saw Asuna.

"A-Asuna?!I thought I dissolved the part-

(This happened after Klein tutorial but before the 1st floor boss meeting)

"No I tailed you and leveled as same as you,we already worked together,so we should stick together to be safe."

"Wow man getting acquinted to you here and you already have a girl?Man you work fast."The teasing man strikes.

They both flushed red

"Wha-what? no! we just met some start of the game and did not see each other again."said the red faced Kirito.

"Oho,so she is a stalker eh?"

Asuna your face looks like an tomato but darker...she might explode through an-whoa!

"Ow,my eggs."

"Serves you right."

"Seiro-ku~n."

Oh shoot I completely forgot her sister

"O-oy A-Akina,good seeing you here."

F*ck I saw Asuna`s eyes widening

"Sis?!"completely bewildered

"Oh Asuna,your here too."she calmly says,oi oi your not panicking?

"Where were you?"

"I`m with my training nut of an boyfriend here."

"B-boyf-friend?"

"Yeah,here this is Seiro.I met him the day I escaped that dreaded place."

"Mom said that she was sorry."

"No worries,I`m over it because of him."pointing at me.

"Because of her I met my idiot."I`m smart woman,my grades are higher than yours.

"Oi."aaaaannnnddd she ignores me.

"Him?Mom will not like this..."

"Yeah I know but Se-kun here is middle-class if you will,and is going to collage for Information a serious hacker and creator."

"He might be able to pass Mom`s standards after some years I guess?"

"You two shut up,you two talk like I`m not you Kirito stop gawking at them."

"Onii-cha~n!"

Sh*t just got real

"What?"

"We-who are they,ｗho looks like Aki-Erza."said Yumi before covering her mouth at the mistake.

"Its okay Yumi,they know,in fact Asuna here is her twin."

"Really?"

"Look at them."

She looks at them,narrowing her she smile.

"If you match their color,you won`t recognize who is who."

I look at her

"Nope...the personality would decide it,you know."

"That too."

"Ahhhh should we go as a group but not party to be safe and sound?"said Kirito,interrupting our banter.

"Good idea man...hey if I remember you are one of bete-tester right?"

"Um,yes why?"

"Good you guide your girl(She`s not),I guide my cute companions."

"No."

"Why not Kito-man?"

"I`m a solo player."

"You won`t go far man,plus look at is built for fast attacks and you for heavy,you two are perfect example for balanced partnering for battles."

"Hmm...your right but I-

"No buts we will go now before you waste more time."said Asuna dragging Kirito away.

I looked at my party

"That ended well."

"Onii-chan that went further than well."

"Huh?How?"

"Se-kun,you really don`t understand?"

"What?"

"Dense idiot/Dense onii-chan."

I pouted

"You two are mean,lets just go."

 **Boss meeting**

My party is good but could be better so-

"Kirito,Asuna."I wave at them

"What do you need?"

"Join."I mentally slapped myself like that made sense...i spoke without thinking...again

"Whatever."at least he accepted...I think?

Pressing the invite button,he accepted

"Asuna?"

"Right."

Now the party for five is good enough for me

"So 3 level 18,1 level 16 and 1 level 19...We can do this!"

"Yeah!"

"Yay~"only my sister did`t not yell yeah...whatever.

"I`m going to buy some supplies and rest in the inn for tomorrow."

 **Next Day**

We got up early and got ready for the boss battle

...

We got to the boss room easily enough,but can I do it?Change the future...no...this isn`t the one I watched it is similar but now this is the world I`m in now,I will protect them.

As for our equipment,I wore an light armor(male version of Granberia`s armor without cape from mgq)and a long one hand blade(short version of black katana from MHFU/MGGen).Akina has Asuna`s recolored version of her clothing and a rapier called flame fleuret(I improvised okay).And for yumi she has the katana called Raikou(P3P) and a improved clothing for defense and comfortable to move.

I`ve got some moves that I replicate from games I played(mostly mgq,mh,sao itself and more)

...my party for some reason stands out because of our level

Sh*t Kibaou of all people approaches us

"Hey whats up with that level and equipment,are a beta-tester?"

"No we trained,do quests and upgrade our equipment,I did not beta this game as I only bought them a week a go."

"Hmmm...okay see ya."

At least he was convinced,if he finds out Kirito is one...

"Kirito don`t reveal yourself,from the looks of it we should explain."

"Hey Kibaou!"

I know he heard me as he turns around

"What?!"

"Do you have a guidebook like us?"

"Yeah!"

"If you read it carefully,the guide says beta players the ones who wrote them!"

"..."

Ha!take that!Serves you right!

"Good luck on the boss~,we don`t need it we have skill~."

Kibaou just scowls at me and walked away,Seiro the bad*ss-1,Hopeless blaming idiot-0,man I`m so good at irritating people

 **Boss Room**

"Well are we all ready?"

My party nodded...now that I mention it I`m in the party of to be heroes.

Walking inside...

Illfang is heeeeeerrrrrrreeeeee

 **Boos Battle Start**

We started good we did not lose a single player...maaaann I wish I can save Diavel,he would be a good leader...wait I can,can I?

We got to the part were Diavel dives in for LAB(Last Attack Bonus)

I saw that Illfang will draw his *not in beta weapon*

"Diavel!thats not stalwar,its a nodachi!"

I dashed at him,using my hidden skill that comes with my dual wield assassin,I appeared in front of him to block the attack barely

"Guh,heavy...get out of here now!Kirito!switch!"

"Roger that."

He dashes and began attack him,I began to exploit the opening and coordinated my attacks with him.

"Kirito,lets end this!"

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

`Slash!`

Illfang disappears in pieces of pixels

...

...

CONGRATULATIONS!

You got the LAB

Mantle of Berserker

You leveled up!

Huh?Did I just...wait,I looked at Kirito,he did too?...I guess we beat it at the same time

CONGRATULATIONS!

You got the LAB

Coat of Midnight

You leveled up!

"Did we just-..."he started

"Yeah,I`m just surprised as you."

The other players began whisper

"They stole the LAB."

"Are they beta-tester?"

"They cheated!"

The whispering becomes louder and...Kirito steps in

"Hey,don`t compare me to those noobs called beta-tester,I did the beta-test and I was one of the strongest there."

Equipping the the coat,he turns around

"See ya!"

And promptly walks away

...

A fury is bubbling inside me

"You...YOU DON`T KNOW WHAT HE INTENDED TO DO!"

"Oh then what do YOU know?"

Taking a deep breath,a told them

"He was just as surprised at Illfang`s change unlike in beta,he said so himself that the guide book that was written by them would be useless now that there had been changes!He saved more lives than you!He saved your leader`s *ss(am I sensoring myself this all time and didn`t notice)"

"Seiro-kun..."

I equipped the mantle and said to them

"Do what you idiots want but I would support that loner,a skilled and smart players know what to do and soloing is an idiotic thing to do in party systemed games...Lets go Akina,Yumi."

I walked away

"You idiots should take his word,he is the first one to beat the hardest game last year."

"Yeah,onii-chan`s the best strategist in war games."

I was already out of hearing range that time,and I`m listening right now at Kirito`s and Asuna`s conversation...I remember how is this going...I`m going to interrupt this idiot before he become a total emo,loner and a virgin for life...I don`t know about last part,I mean he got married to Asuna...whatever,no dissolving party

"You should not go with m-

"Oi fool,stop being so dramatic."I interrupted him

"Wha-

"Asuna."I love interrupting him

"Yes?"she looks at me questioningly.

"Marry the poor guy,he`s practically protecting you from hate of other players and helped you earlier."Kirito looks embarrassed

She blushes,now if Akina is same...I remember that she would be harder to embarrass with words than action

"Wha-wha-,You."she growls

Oh-oh too much in one sentence

"Now calm down,you-

"Seiro!"

Thanks for the save Akina

"Yeah,whats up?"

"Your skills at gaming will get us into bigger trouble one day."

What?!My skill...you mock my skill,I will prank you.I glared at her

"Did you say something about games?"

"Ye-yeah,I said SAO is a good game if we were not trapped and respawn when killed,right?"so she still don`t want me glaring at her...I`m going to have so much fun at this.

I got closer to her face,whose face has a small blush

"What?I did not hear you."

"I-I said games are the best."

"..."

I pecked her lips and her face become a tomato,haha that was fun

"Ewww,gross."

And my mood has gone done a bit,thanks a lot Yumi...I smirked,revenge!

"Oh Yumi,how naive you will be kissed by or kiss your future boyfriend."

And my mood goes back up with teasing my sister,her blush and that pout is adorable

"Meanie."

"Lets go,and Kirito!"

"Yes?"

"If you leave my sister-in-law,I will kill you for real."

Kirito paled and nods rapidly and Asuna has small pink hue on her cheeks

"Y-yes sir."

Asuna pouts/glares at me which is cute,wonder if I can get Akina do that

 **Later**

Alright we got out of that depressing place

"So we go to town,rest,restock and xp good?"

"Yep/Okay~"

And we did just as that

 **10 months later(exactly 1yr)**

 **Morning**

We are in floor 65 to grind,after reaching lvl 80 we got some quests for loot

But...

Now we are in our house in floor 27 near the cabin that Kirito and Asuna supposedly own in near future,or is it around this time...I shrugged

"We got lazy after floor 68."

"You are the one who wants to sleep a lot."

"Are you my mom?"

"No,but as your girlfriend in both VR and real world,you will not laze around."

Oh yeah forgotten`bout that

"Yes ma`am."

"Good."

Argh,I got up and walked towards the door

"I will grind some xp and buy some supplies,I will come back before dinner."

I equipped my weapon and armor

"Be careful,come back to us,okay?"

My sister got out of her room

"Going out Onii-chan?"

"Yeah,I will be careful too Akina."

"Good luck/Do your best Onii-chan~."

I wave at them

 **After six hours**

"This is some good loot."

I have a feeling that I have to go somewhere...

*Bump*

"Huh?"

"Oi!"

"Kirito?"

"Seiro?"

We laughed at that

"Whats up?"

"Well.. you see I got this s-class meat-

"Speak no further,you want to do something to it are you?"

"Ye-

"Then find Asuna,I heard she is grinding xp like mad after maxing one particular skill."

My interrupting skill is the best thing I have,you know knowing future and all

"What skill and why her?"

"This is the answer..."

Am I building some tension here?

"..."

"..."

"..Damn it tell me now!"

"Cooking skill."

Kirito`s eye began to twitch

"We`ve in party for so long and she did not tell me?"

"Yes,you see she rea-lly likes you that her cooking maxed out to impress you."

He blushed,oh this is so fun

"...Hey you should marry her ya know."

He becomes dark red?

"Well see ya."

He calms down,boring

"Wait you bastard."

Oh he`s angry?

"What?"

Then I face hi-

"!"

Hey a fist on 12 o-clock

*BAM*

I`m surprised,but unfazed

"Heh,did not faze me idiot,remember no pain just exhaustion...in-game."

"Grrrrrr."

I smiled at the person approaching us,Asuna

"Oh,hey Asuna."

Kirito drops the angry face to face her(pun unintended)

"H-hey."is that a pink hue?

she waves back at our greeting...is that a small blush?Oho~

"They got it so bad."

Both blushed,critical hit!

"Your so mean."

"Your an bastard."

I pout at them

"You two are no fun."

"You are mean."

"F*cking bastard."

Did I make Kirito hate me?An achievement for me~ ...then I made my most serious face and said

"You two should marry with how you two act together,at least in-game."

...

I gave them my mischievous smile

"See ya."

I leave their embarrased red face

* * *

I like this story I``m making

next:Kayaba end


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

Hey,sorry about chapter two the floor 27 part it was bad,hehehehe

And sorry for any OOCness you might read but it is my story just go with it ok,yes even things I might create in the middle

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 3:The Fight I Will Never Forget And The Truth?Or Not,A Love In VR**

 **Weeks Later**

Floor 22

Did I forgot to mention that We moved here early,before they fought the Gleam Eyes

"Akina-!"

"Oh hey what happened?"

"We got a message from Bro(I call Kirito that).

"What does it say?"

"...We are to explore the dungeon on floor 74."

"Count me in."

"Ok I-

"Onii-chan your so mean,you always forget me when it comes things like me join."

Oops thats why I have a feeling I forgot something

"Sorry...ok they said ok,we`ll meet them later at 10 on floor 74 square."

"Okay."

Ohhhh this is the part Kirito got B*itch slapped by Asuna

 **Later**

I`m excited to see this one live,one of the most embarrassing scene for girl,liking that lazy,dense numbskull...Speaking of Kirito,here he is

"Hey Bro."

...

He hate being called that by the way,oh hey look he has tick mark

"Should not have let you guys come."

T-t-t-easing time!

"So you can have her for yourself?"I said this with the most innocent face I can muster

"..."

Oh that blush is hilarious,oh look Akina is giggling behind me...as did my sister too

"...huh?"

A portal?...Hahahahaha,I know whats the next thing going to happen

*Shine*

"Wha-oof."

squish

"Eh?" what is this(squish)soft(squish)thing(squiiiiiiish)."

"Kya."

"Wha-

*Bam*

*Phew~...Thud!*

"Ooooowwwwwwww."

Wow,this one is one of the hardest struggle I have,stifle my laugh after seeing one of the funniest thing happen.

"Y-yo-y-yo-you..."

"Pft,ku."This is really hard to hold in,I`m already clutching my sides

"*giggles*" well it IS funny but its not right to laugh even if *Pft* it is f-funny,hehe,she`s too embarrassed to say anything

...Hehe...hehehehe...

...hehe...

Ok we`re finally calm,shoot Kuradeel has come while we`re laughing,you see they tried inviting Asuna to the guild and were persistent even after she declines more than I can count my fingers

"Oi!idiots."I interrupted them before they duel.

"You two are causing some scene."I calmly said.

"Yes you two are making such noise."said Akina agreeing with me.

"Yeah."...sis do not involve yourself in this

"And what is in it for you?"arrogant idiot

"Kirito leave this to me."

"But-

"I know you are strong as we are already both lvl 90,but I want to beat him."I gave them my battle mode grin(My grin is like Naruto Uzumaki`s)

"...Ok,but win this."

"Theres no noob like that can defeat me in fair fight."

"Y-you."

"Then shall we?"unsheathing my sword

"Grrrr,you will lose here."sending me a duel invitation

"Am I?"equiping my speed type sword

Accepting it we got into our respective stance(My stance is Sephiroth`s)

(VS Omega Zero like a cannonball MMZR[nope not own this like all the others])

10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1...

I stiffed a little in my stance

*dash*

clang

clang clang

*spark*

"Easy there,be careful I would not want to end this early."

clang

*spark*

"Arrogant brat."

"Hmph."

*blurs*(the sound when Minato Namikaze makes when he flashes in Naruto ninja impact in psp)

I disappear from his sight and appears on his back then slowed down to let him match my attack

clang

"You thought you can attack me from behind?"

"No."

I jump back and took a deep breath,I made my mind clear.

"I will replicate this..."the serene mind(MGQ)

"What are you standing there for?Are you scared?Hahahahha."

He dashes to me and I began to dodge flawlessly

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

clang

"?!"

"Weak,do you really want to die?"

"Grrrrrrrrr..."

"Are you trying to anger me?"

"Brat."

"So you seem to want my wrath,you shall feel it..."

I ready myself on the skill I practiced to use,a skill outside of this game

"Ob,livion!"

*Blur*

Before he realize I`m already on his back he saw his blade shatters into pieces at the pressure and power of my attack

*Shatters*

Then I face him

"Give up,now."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr,I will remember this."

He walks away from me and walks towards the teleporter

"Bye,foolish guy."

I wave at him with my cheerful face,he scowls

(BGM end)

Winner:Zero

"Erza,Kirito,Asuna,yumi...lets go."saying this while sheathing my blade,like a bad*ss

My sister just pouted at being called last,did Akina blush?Kirito just smiles,Asuna...eh?don`t tell me she is blushing?

 **Later**

We arrive at our destination and began to explore the place

While we were walking,I heard the twin whispering(Hearing,Observe,Reaction time...max)

"Hey,sis."

"Mmm?"

"You know your boyfriend is very cool."

She nod and said

"You can`t steal him through."

She blushes a little

"No,not like that,but you know.I want have one like him."

I saw Akina blink at that,and giggles.I deadpan at that,she will say something that will irritate or annoy me.

"He is always like this in any games with outside of those,he is caring,gentle and always make me and his sister happy with his jokes"

Well stab me three time,that was new

As we walk only Kirito and I deals with the enemy and let the girls talk and catch up with each other,they did not have time last time as we were all busy climbing/clearing floors.

...

"Phew,that was tiring Kiri-bowl."

"I know bastard."

"Stop calling me(gasp)...that...the boss room!"

We`re in this near death boss ending crap again

"Y-yeah."

"Boys,why didn`t we fight?"

I look at Asuna

"You were busy catching up,so we figured that we let you two talk and catch up."

And Akina caws at me

"Your so sweet."kissing my cheek

".I...well,ahahaha."I sheepishly with a small blush.

"Come on lover boy,lets check out the room."

Serious mode,activate

"Yes ma`am."

Now to act my part and fight this Tannin(DxD) rip off after break

We opened the door and the couple and dense couple enters with Yumi following us

...

"Too quite."said Kirito.

"I know captain obvious."

 **Skip**

After running away,we sat on clearing taking a bit of break

"Ahhhh."relaxing a little

"Ne-,Seiro-kun."

"Mm?"

"Do you think we can beat that...Gleam thing monster?"

"We can with right strategy and planning,but right now...lunch time."my eyes are sparkling as I said that,you see I love her cooking more than looking at her body...truly her attitude and cooking got my heart to her

"Oh yeah,here."

Handing us a sandwich,when I mean us it means me and Yumi not Kirito and Asuna,they already got theirs.

"Yummy,mmmmm...best tasting as usual."Man,her cooking is the my mother lost on her cooking

And Klein enters after,we`re done eating...what an convenient timing

"Yo...Kirito?"

"Yeah?"

"It`s been a while and you will say just th-wh-who is this?"

"This-

"Hi I-I`m K-Klein,21 and still sing-

And he gut the loveless guy,have fun their.I will just go stop the army and secretly enter the room for insurance that they will come inside,dangerous?Yes,Needed?Very

(Then the Anime thing happens)

Ahem after the idiot knights

"...Where`s Onii-chan?/Where`s Se-kun?"they felt something was wrong

Then suddenly Kirito receives a message,it reads.

Dear Kiri-bro

"Guys,come quick the boss-."

Zero

 **Boss Room**

(Naruto-loneliness)

Damn,I wasn`t expecting to be noticed easily,after getting the knights away I got stuck fighting.

"Guh,hurry guys."If they don`t come I might die or worst...my skill!..I need to hold this until they come,they have to distract it so I can use them

"Grrrrrrrr,raaaahhh!"

*Crash*

Miss

"Geeeezzz,I would get cornered if I don`t act stamina won`t last long with this guy."

Clang

*crack*

"Shoot,my sword."sheesh my old one is more durable(ShortBlackKatana[SBK]+12)

*Bam*

Miss

i tried open my inventory,but I got punched away.

"Ah!owwww."I readied my sword,stance...goooo

...slash,bam,crash...

"Guh,at least it lost one bar of its life."

*Blur*

"Potion!"Shoot wrong ti-

*Slash*

I`m sorry everyone,as I`m about to get cleaved a shadow dived in front of me

Clang

"Oof."

Kirito tries redirect the attack,Akina dashed and bulldozed me with her to dodge the attack...at least I`m saved

(MGQ [thats the file name in folder])

"Phew,fashionably late huh?"

"Idiot,why?!"Akina sorry I made you cry

"Because I had to save those idiot from death."I`m determined to save more lives than the last time

"At the cost of your life?!"

"Sorry,saving lives is better than one surviving man."

"...Don`t do that again."

"Onii-chan..."

"Sorry both of you,but now lets go help them."Kirito,Asuna and Klein are already on battle.

 **Real Battle Start**

(Megaman X7 our blood boils)

Kirito is about hit again but...

Clang

"Your,reckless like me densey-bro."

"Heh,thanks."

"Say guys except Kirito,can you guys distract that beast?"

"On it."

"Yeah."

"What are you planning Se-kun."

"Yes sir."

"Good,Kirito two later."His eyes widen and nod as I began to rapidly press at my skills and inventory

In the corner of my eyes I saw Kirito do the same,I smirked

"Here we go,guys switch!"

"Right!"

"Lets go Kirito!"

"Zero,lets end this."

We charged at the Gleam Eyes

"Raaaaaahhhhhhhh."

We tapped the equip at the same time,shadow dagger(a short blade that looks a bit like Dark repulser but the color is grayish black length is around hand to elbow) appears in my left hand in reverse Dark repulser on his.

"Graaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

Clang

"Switch!"

"Haiyah,Bloody Spiral!."

I began spin right rapidly and began to slash rapidly like dancing,As I started I yelled-

"Now,Kirito!"

"Star Burst Stream!"

He starts to slash at Gleam Eyes in rapid manner

"Kirito!/Seiro!"

"Combined skill!Bloody Star Tornado!"

"Graaaaaahhhhhhh."

Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash,Slash.

"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh."

"Uoooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh."

*Flash*

*Stab*

...

(Theme end)

Congratulation!

You defeated the boss!

You got the LAB!

Lvl up 99

Congratulation!

You defeated the boss!

You got the LAB!

Lvl up 99

...Huh,it happened again huh?Reminds me of floor one...Am I lo-I definitely losing consciousness...lvl up huh...red life bar...

*Thud*

Blacknesssss

"Is it over?"

*Thud*

Kirito lost consciousness

 **A Bit Later**

"Seiro-kun."

"Onii-chan."

"Huh?Oof no huggies,the last of my life might drain!"They hugged me and cries.

"You reckless idiot!/meanie Onii-chan!"said the two as they sobbed

I`m very sorry,you two

"Eh?"Kirito regains his consciousness

"You idiot."Asuna cries.

And he got hugged too

"Ah,is it over."I asked

They nodded...good I`m exhausted

"You two are reckless,you know pulling a thing like gave us quite a scare,so what was that?"

"A skill that appeared on my list around the start of the game,I think it was before we got the `we are trapped announcement` from Kayaba."

"Mines different it appeared six months ago on my skill list,its dual wield...Seiro,your skill is different isn`t it?"

"What do you mean?You two dual wielded,right?"

"Klein,your half-right,it is dual,mine is a bit different kind of dual wield...lets say it is like an assassin using one sword and a dagger."

"Ahhh,I get it."

...

Won`t they stop crying I want to move,but I can`t blame about us,sigh

"Well,its true its not in the info-broker list...well its a unique skill, to go you two,you two got those...and those."Leering at them

I looked at him that says`One more word that says something about the ones in my arms,you`re dead`

"So,you guys `re gonna trigger the warp gate."

"Nah,i`m waiting for them to stop crying."

"Me,too."

No copying me Kirito

"Well see ya later!"

...

This silence and their sobs is making me tear up

"Hey,please stop.I-I might cry too,ya know."

"`sobs`"

Sh*t my tears are falling

"`Sniff`you guys are making me cry man."

Sniffing a little,I looked at the unspoken couple

"Asuna,lets go."

"`Sniff`okay."was her mumbled reply

"Guys,lets go too."

Now I feel like I`m the one who is copying Kirito

"...`sniff`yeah/...`sniff`mmm`kay."

 **Later**

(Note:Kirito and Asuna got invited again in KOB but the final deal is to beat Heathcliff,then they got into the[(deadly]adventure they went before their marriage.)

 **Always my Pov**

"I can`t believe Kirito lost."

"Akina,I knew something like this would happen."

"Onii-cha,what do you mean?"

Time tell some truth with a bit of twist

"You see in alternate universe were Asuna doesn`t have twin,were all this were an light novel and anime."

"What nonsense are you saying?"

"Huh?"

"I know you two are confused,I will say this.I am from an...alternate universe,one day I woke up 15yrs ago (the character is 17 right now)(A lie it was 3yrs ago in truth) in this body with all my knowledge/memory.10yrs(body is 12) later I bumped into you and thought it was Asuna,That day I wondered that I am in some world were all this exist,like it was true."

Now that I mention it,I wonder about my real age...f*ck I`m 21yrs old mentally(assuming that he was 18 before the transfer)...I`m not an pedo,I`m no a guy with a young body and mind,my soul is the only one older...(No pedo,no pedo,no pedo,no pedo,no pedo,no pedo,no pedo,no pedo,)I repeated in my mind

Akina`s eyes are widen in surprise

"Th-then you are not from here?"said Akina

"I am born here,I just merged with other me."

"Then you killed your alternate self?."said Yumi

"...No,why would I do that?We combined,become one.I know because even as a baby I saw all of his memory,and his personality mixed with mine making me an whiny adult in a body of 2yrs old."

"Oh,then Onii-chan is an old man."My eye twitched at that

"...I`m just 33 mentally!Not physically and for your information I act my age,17."I declare,lying a bit while reapeat the no,pedo mantra in my mind

"Seiro-kun...when did you decide to tell me all this?"

Oh,oh the dark aura...no! the women`s wrath!

"I was looking for a timing but I did not want to surprise you when we just met that time and I kind of,forgotten it during years of being with you two."

She smiles,phew saf-no! its too sweet.I will get punished am I(definitely)shut up other me(no breaking the 4th wall)even if you are the author I will not obey you,I will do what I want(...then do it,see if I don`t pair you with Amira from MGQ)...Master,I will not break the 4th wall anymore and I will follow your orders.(Good)My punishment still awaits.(I know)

"...You know,you should have told us these long time ago?"

"I know but my timing is horrible."

"I know you asked me out when I was cleaning the house and before you go on your part time."I held my chest in mock pain that she said all this with deadpan face

"...Sorry."

"...Yumi?"

She nods

"...We forgive you,BUT you will make it up for us."

"I will,thank you."

I smile at their forgiveness for me,I guess I rub off really well to others

"Now,lets go."

 **Later at Canyon**

Akina and I are in higher part of it,out of sight,observing the two.

"Why are we here?"

"Well we are here to watch over your twin."

"The reasooooon?"

"Well this one is life and death so I need make sure they got over this one."

"Future thing?"

"Yes."

"Good thing your sister is not here."

"Why?"

"She didn`t understand much."

I sweatdropped at that,it made sense

"...Quite now Akina,its starting."

"Okay."she whispered

 **At lower point of view**

"Asuna,I have a bad feeling about teleport crystals,this is really bad."said Kirito,feeling a bit vulnerable.

"A bit,but that might be me being a bit paranoid."

"A bit paranoid is good,but too much is bad."Kirito nods at his own logic sagely.

"Good point."Asuna agrees

 **Back at the top**

As I tailed them,I notice the Kuradeel started to commence a part of his plan.

"Akina,we`re sneaking now."

"Roger that dear."saluting and sneaked into the exit points,the plan is to save the when things got out of hand.

"Heh."

I began to type at the keyboard I hacked into the game,there was a reason why I did not beta,this is one of them.

"Now to sneak in."

 **The favorite duo**

(happens exactly in the game except the guild speech and change into companion speech...and the part Kirito got his hand cut,he actually used sword this time and stab the f*cker into oblivion)

"Hey,you two hugging now eh whats next,marriage?"

The crying duo was startled and burned red at the mention of marriage

"Wh-the heck man*sniff* you interrupted our moment!"

"Oh,crying now eh.A girly black swordgay,don`t come near me."I mocked

Is that a tick mark Kirito?whats up with that gleam eye looking fac-oof

Aaaaaaaaaand I got punched

"Ok that teasing was too much."

"Dear,thats why you don`t tease people who are new to these emotions."

"You don`t say."

The duo is burning red that they might melt the ground

"Ahahahaha,that expression is priceless!"

"*Giggles*I know."

Then I remembered something

"Um, is a wrong timing again but,will you marry me in this world?"

...

What?the stared at me like I ate my own head

Akina shooks her head while giggling

"You idiot,really?That timing is the worst you know...but yes,yes I want to."at first she pouts and smiles at last.

"I love you."

"Love you too."

We began to inch closer and...we kissed for the first time in game

"Mmmm..."

"Mmm.."

...

"Ahem."

At that we separate,I stared with narrowed eyes at Kirito who looks like he was about to ran

"You,we let you two kiss earlier and now you interrupt us?!

The two flushed again

"What?!ho-how much did you see?!"said an embarrassed Asuna.

"E-v-e-r-y-t-h-i-n-g."

"Eek!"and promptly shoves the black swordsman away

"Ah!you didn`t have to shove me."

"We`ll go,I will tell the details about our wedding later(joke,you know that in game marriage is like buttons away right?)and tell me yours if you decide to marry,okay?"

"Then they are red again,dear stop now or no dinner."

I paled

"Yes,d-dear."

"Now lets go."

"Oh right,catch you two later."

 **In the House**

(Floor 22)

"Akina I-mmph!"

And she kissed me

"You romantic wrong timing reckless idiot!But thats why I love you."

"Hehehehe."

 **End**

* * *

My oh oh my this chapter was fun writing

MHMasterHero007

If you need anything review or pm me I will update on Saturday~Monday so say it fast for anything you wanted here to be added,okay

Bless you guys

See ya next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 4:Not Much Time For Honeymoon Huh?,The Boss And The Broken Castle In The Sky**

(Last note before story,The parents watched their lives right before Asuna sleeps on the grass with Kirito on floor 54?I think...Now to the story!)

"Hey Akina."

"Yes,Seiro-kun?"

"This will suck but I have to tell you that the game might end in two weeks."

Her eyes widened,and then she smiled.

"Is that it?"

I`m surprised at her answer,but I smiled.

"Why?"

"Because in the alternate timeline,Kirito discovered Kayaba`s disguise,Heathcliff."

She`s surprised,but then she shook it off and asked.

"How."

"Kayaba plans to challenge him,I plan to interrupt in the last second and hack the system."

"Risky plan."She looks at me worriedly.

"I know but I already set it,it will activate in that kind of situation enough of that,lets enjoy our honeymoon."

She smiled in joy.

"Yeah,lets enjoy it."

I`m glad that I leaved my sister with Klein,Agil and the are her other big bro`s.

They got out and goes to their little adventure(like when the Kirito and Asuna did but on floor 24)

"Ready for a date?"

"Yup."

"Teleport!"

* * *

 **In The Real World Live Stream(Hospital room)**

...

The parents of the two pairs of couple are in a state of panic,the only ones that are calm is Midori,Shouzou and Jun,Kyouko is red with anger,Suguha is shouting perverts at the screen and Uriko is crying with tears of joy at the two finally getting together.(the last one is funny,the inside joke I have)

You see,they moved their hospital room into one to monitor them in one happenned when they were informed and watched that Akina is their,the Yuuki`s have quickly questioned the Hirayama`s about how she was in the past and suggested to share the room to see her `s was only got dragged into this.

"I`m proud of you son/Good man you chose Asuna/I will tease Kazuto when he wakes."Are the thought of Jun,Shouzou and Midori,in order.

"No!My little Asuna cannot marry that guy!Seiro was good enough but the other boy is-

"Calm down,our daughters will be found reliable boys to protect them."

"But,but the black boy doesn`t deserve her!"

And Midori got ticked off at that,Suguha is still shouting at the screen to hear it through.

"And what is the problem with my son?He earned everything he has in his life,saved your daughter multiple time and that is your thanks?!She fell to my son,get over it,his actions earned her heart."

"..."Kyouko closes her eyes,taking a deep breath,calming down.

"Fine,I will... give him a chance."

Midori smiles.

"Thats all I ask,if he does something stupid to her and made her cry or worst I will punish him by making him train kendo with his brutal grandfather."

"Huh!?,what do you mean?"

"Our family comes from the line of being kendo champion(what?most likely truth for me if you see the story of SAO),Kazuto always get beaten if he slacks but doesn`t push him too much if he is hard fact Kazuto nearly won the regional championship but surrenders in last round because it was Suguha there was his opponent,and Suguha won in the international,he loves his sister more than the title.

"...He might be enough."Kyouko sighs.

And Midori is proud of quite down later and accepted each other.

"So,we are a family now eh?"Jun suggested jokingly.

"Hahaha good point!"laughed out Midori.

"I knew they will do something like this,I mean they were already on each others in their second year."said Uriko happily.

"While I did not expect this,it is a good thing."said Shouzou.

"Onii-chan is married already."mumbled Suguha under her breath with a little blush.

"I don`t know what to say now."said Kyouko.

"Come on lets just watch them and be happy for them,at least they found comfort in life and death situation."

"More like death game."

"Yeah."

* * *

 **2 weeks later**

Man,this would be the final day then again,I will just hack my save to Alfheim Online later after and hack Sugou`s attempt at kidnapping so that he fails to take even one.

"Akina,lets go the end is near."

"Sure,lets go with a blast."

"Onii-chan,lets be careful."

"I know."

 **The Duo**

"Asuna,its time."

"Yes,we will end this."

"Its all thanks to you and Seiro-san."

"More like him knowing the future."

What?I told them cause why not?

(Then they began to talk like in the anime did before battle,Asuna`s wish...)

 **Boss room**

"Akina."

"Seiro."

"Yumi."

"Onii-chan."

"Asuna."

"Kirito."

"Everyone,for freedom,for our fallen fellow end this."

"Yes."they all said in unison.

"Forward to battle!"shouted Heathcliff.

"Yeeeaaaaaaaah!"

Running inside,theres nothing.

I whispered to my party members

"Guys above us,Skull Reaper."

"Right,Above us!"

"The Skull Reaper,with five bars of hp!"

The Skull reaper attacked but was blocked by Heathcliff

 **Boss Start**

(MGQP- Adramelek)

"Lets go,Lightning star!"

I become a shooting star and smashed right into the boss,it staggers but the damage is minimal

"Switch,while it is stunned!"

"Oraaaaahhh!"

Everyone began to attack the skeleton shinigami

"Kirito!"

"Right!Starburst Stream!"

"I`ll cover you for combo,Storm Death Destruction!"the attack to be fast and smash enemy with momentum

I began to become faster than flash(alright) and began to smash the claw to block it

"Raaaaaahhhhhh!"

Kirito began slash at it in a fast pace,every time when its attack go near ,Akina and I block it.

"Onii-chan,here!"

My sister provides support and buffs

" . . !"I said between blocks and speeding around.

"Its near to its fourth bar of hp!Keep it up!"

Heathcliff...we`ll beat you later,but now...

"This is it,my second final skill...Heavenly Death Flash!"

I began to strike it with ultra fast hits and disappear into another location of its body and repeat,

"Go now,finish it while its distracted!"

"Raaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!"

"The Eclipse!"

"Chaos blazer!"

I began to match Kirito`s movement and attack nearly same as him

"Grrrrr,graaaaahhhhhhhh,grrrrrrrrr..."

The Skull Reaper vanish into pieces of polygons

...

(BGM-end)

"Phew,its over."

Asuna slumps into Kirito

"Yeah."

I caught Akina and lift her into bridal style

"We did it."

"Yeah,Onii-chan!"

She did not got damage much as she heals and buffs up others along with herself

"But...I will end this."

"Seiro-kun,be careful..."

"Yes."

"Seiro-san what are you talking about."

"What she said."

"...Kirirto,Asuna...I won`t let you two die."

I dashed towards Heathcliff and let my blade hit the barrier of Immortal Object,I heard some gasps but I won`t let it falter me now

"Heathcliff,I was suspicious of you at duel you had with Kirito."

"So it seems I`m discovered."

"Hmph,now what will you do delete us?"

"No,that would not be appropriate...I will make a deal with you,defeat me in this combat and if you win all players will be freed,no strings attached."

I smirked,this is it!The final moments of the game,I already hacked it that when I get defeated the game will end too.I already set it before the boss fight,now to end this cruel joke for a game.

"Deal."

"No!Its a trap!"

"Guys,thanks for everything."

"...Heathcliff,if you win,make sure Kirito,Asuna,Akina and Yumi cannot die until they reach you."

"Hmmm,we`ll see but...I see why not."

"Then lets end this shall we?"

"Arrogance at best in the last battle,Hmph..."

He deactivates the Immortal code.I activate my secret power I hacked into this game,I began to glow light red and yellow

"Heathcliff,I will show you my skill!Ascension!"

I have this hack skill to make everything of his stats and mine equal to his,and finally I stopped glowing.

"Now to start our battle."

I took Zidane`s stance from DFF012(I don`t own this,if I did it would be cool)

"Confidence shall be your downfall."And the all the other players fell down,paralized.

 **The Final Battle...Commence!**

(FFX - Fight with Seymour)

...

...

...

...

We waited until a weak wind blows and...we dashed

*Wa,king!*then the battle really starts

Slash,block,counter,flip back,flash,slash,block,Blood venom blade*poison*,Holy blade,dodge*nicked*.

"Guh,that attack chipped away nearly half...calm down you can do this"Taking a deep breath,I close my eyes.

"You closed your eyes,and this will be your end!"

Like a wind and flowing water,I dodged it

"What?!"

"This is the power I gained to protect them."

I began to charge something into my blade

"We`ll battle till the end!"

"So,it seems!"

*bam*crash*slash*clang*slash*dodge*Streaming blade*Slash,slash,slash,slash,slash*block*

I threw a fixing hammer to his shield

"What the heck are you doing?!"

"Trust me Akina."

Flash,clang

"Kayaba,you know what I did,didn`t you?"

"I don`t understand what you did,but I`m sure that did not work."

As our blade clash,I slipped past his defence and slashed,still did not realize his shield`s durability?Is his great mind only reaches the design and not the great programming of the weapons?

"Kayaba,you should see what would happen if you surpass the normal limit of the game`s system."

Kirito`s eyes widened,I see he realized my noticed him.

"Kirito-kun,speak."

"No,just see your shield`s stat."

I saw Kayaba do this and his eyes widened,I smirked.

"Not much for an great programmer huh?"

(Bgm change,MGQ-counter attack/Battle2 in folder name)

I disappear and began to relentlessly attack him,you see he cheated his items so when I used the item I threw earlier his high power dropped it to where it supposed to be lvl short He did not program the weapons to be maxed out and be upgraded this its durability dropped and I can now destroy it.

"Raaaahhhhhh."

"Argh,my..shield..."

"This is your end,Elemental Crusher!"(I feel dumb naming it this dull)

"Guh."he gasped out,then he smiled.

" ...good...job..."

With a dark look,I looked away.

"Yeah, game..."

He fades away.

(BGM end)

*System:The game has been cleared,logging out players in 2 minutes.*

We disappeared in flash of white

(Outside the Aincrad)

(DFF012-Ending theme)

"Wha-oh its just here."

"Where?"

"Outside of the castle."

"Seiro?"

"Akina?"

"Yo Kirito."

"Good job,there man."

"Still a reckless move from you,mister."

"Asuna,your not my mom."

"As your sister-in-law I will take care of you as my brother."

"I`m older than you!"

Kayaba walks up to us

"Sorry to interrupt you,but..Congratulations on beating the game."

"So Kayaba,how did it felt that your creation is beaten,but your dream is fulfilled."

"It feels,great."

"I know the feeling,as a fellow creator of rpg`s even if it is not VR."

"You hacked it huh?"

"Yup,your seeing the greatest young hacker,programmer and creator of game system all time."

"...All this time,I`m looking at the rich kid in hiding huh?"

"What rich,we live in a two story house with average lifestyle."

"Akina,I...banked all of it,to save it for occasions,for emergency and what not."

"You know that I wanted to buy somethings then you say we don`t have enough for now,were you lying now mister?"

"No!Its the truth I did not bring them thats why."

"Ok but no more secrets."

"Ok."

"As amusing as this is,I must go now."

"Wait,Why do all this?"it was Kirito.

(The castle dream speech)

"Now I must go,till we meet again."

He disappears in a dust/wind

"Kirito,Asuna.I have one last thing to say."I said to them.

"What is it?"

"Sugou has attempted to kidnap you Asuna,but don`t worry I hacked his attempts and put stop to it by breaking his computer with an artificial virus I be careful around him in the real world."

"Thank you."

"No problem, Kirito protect her from Sugou."

"Yes,thank you for informing us that."

"Like I said no problem,and your welcome...See ya around in the real world."

"Bye."

"Akina,lets go."

"Oh,ok."

* * *

 **Real World**

"They are waking up!"I groaned,waking up with a weak body will suck I just know it.

"Gah,I need some breathing space!"And my parents hugged the life out of me,not really.

"Mom,stop!"

Eh!?,Kirito?!

"Kuh,Kirito?"

I guess,I surprised him.

"Seiro?"

"Heh,I guess we are in the same room."

"Yeah...Sugu,mom,stop hugging me.I-I need to breath in order to l-live."

"Sorry,we just missed you so much."

"Its okay Sugu,I won`t be going anywhere for now."

I looked at my parents hugging my sister,at least they are not suffocating me I saw the Yuuki family...eh?What really happened?

"Mom,Dad,can you guys explain the I want know why they(pointing at all those families around)are here?"I said it as politely as I can to be not rude.

"Son,we know it."

I don`t think I get that,lets try again.

"What it,please elaborate."

Then my mom hugged me,again.

"Congratulation on your marriage."

Oh crap

"How?"

"Live streaming in that monitor."said dad,pointing at the monitor near us.

"...You saw everything?"

They nodded

"..."

O-our p-privacy,my eyes rolled and-

*Thud*

"Seiro!"Mom yelled.

"Son!"Dad yelled.

Then the world turns black

 **At least 15 minutes later**

"Ugh,my head did I headbutt something?"

"Yes,you hit the bed`s metal pole when you fainted."said my mom after I opened my eyes.

"Yeah I remem-you guys saw everything!"I pointed at my parents.

"Son,I`m proud but no kids till after the graduation."said Jun,with a fake serious face.

I glared at him with a bit pink dusting my cheeks

"I know,don`t remind pounced on me on the day of our marriage."I said that with twitching eye,I want it but the not now and do it later thing is really stopping me that time.(I mean after graduating)

"Oh,don`t worry about that we didn`t watch,we did go outside and listen through."

...Damn it!

 **With** **Kirito earlier**

"Mom,stop hugging me."

"Onii-chan,stop just missed you so much."

Kirito sighs.

"Okay fine,but not too-ug hard.I just said not too hard!"

"Sorry."

Kirito sighs

"Are you depressed,Onii-chan?"

"I just...don`t know..."

"What?"Midori asks.

"I don`t know how will her parents react."

"Who,Asuna`s?Pffft we already know,we watched it."

Kirito froze at that.

"...D-did watch?I-us...kiss?...love...hugs... .."

*Thud*

Kirito is lucky enough to just ploft into his bed without hitting anything unlike Seiro did.(Author you are an bastard)[Your me,I hit myself so why hate me?](...)

"Kazuto!/Onii-chan!"

 **Another timeskip to wake**

"Ugh,did something happen?"

"Kazuto,we got so you fainted-

"Why did I faint?"

"Well,when said-

"No!I remember now!Please forgive me!I did not do it!I did not do intentionally did most of them!"

Kirito cowers at his bed

"No, are not angry or anything,plus it was so cute."

Kirito stops cowering and become embarrassed,veeeeeeery embarrassed.

"I-I.I..I."

"Mom,you broke Onii-chan."

"Don`t worry he will come back to his senses later."

 **Earlier with the Yuuki`s**

"Ugh, we succeeded huh."

"Akina!"

"Eh?!Mom?"

"I`m sorry,I`m sorry.I should not have made you do something you don`t want to do."

"Mom,I already forgave you,Seiro-kun consoled told me to give chances to the people you love,don`t let them abuse it but be forgiving to their mistakes they did.I still love you mom,I always did."

"He was always there for you isn`t he?"

She smiles at her

"From the start,ever since we always help others when he saw them,the people who live in the streets...anyone."

"Still,I felt so foolish for doing that to you."

"Moooom."

Whiny Akina is the cutest Akina

"Ohhh,Akina your still so when got older you were still the cutest of the twin."

"Mom,stop!"

"Your dear,is so lucky to have you."

Then she froze like a block of ice

"M-mom?Y-you know?!"

Then she smile like Asuna did to Kirito before she said that her cooking skill is maxed out

"Oh,we watched all of sure were a sweet girl to him."

Akina`s eyes bulged out comically(which is funny considering her condition-frail body)

"I, ,Moooom!"

Her mother just giggles at her

While this is happening,lets see Asuna!

...

"Asuna,your awake."

"Dad?Eh?"

Shouzou hugs her

"I missed you my little angel."

"Dad I`m not little anymore."

"Yes,yes your already married."

Then her face become pale orange top tomato

"Hawawawa."

Asuna flails her frail body

"Calm down,we know because we watched it."

Then her face became lava red

"Dad,pervert!"

"What!We got kicked out by the girls when that happened,we don`t know anything about what you mean."

Asuna calms

"Okay,still invading our privacy like that."

"Sorry we were just that worried."

She smiles at him

"Okay,I can`t blame your daughter,I know you were worried."

(Note:Her arrange marriage things did not happen,why?Akina runs away Kyouko brokes down crying and did her best to not let it happen no,Sugou thing will still happen later but there won`t be arrange marriage between them)

"I know."

"Thanks dad."

"I know,but no kids till later."

Asuna blanched

"Dad!"

 **End...of SAO part 1**

* * *

I will still update but after November starts it will be slower

And review or PM for suggestion

MHMasterHero007 on the roll!

I won`t update until I`m done on all alfheim arc probably 3~4 chapters so don`t expect early update

Bless you guys

See you all next time


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness and sudden pov changes

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 5:The Start Of Another Adventure!**

I really can`t get some rest huh?

...Its already been two months after SAO incident,more like a massacre than a incident to through.

"Mmm..."

And Akina still lives with me,her parents permitted it was a bit embarrassing to hear about having well,it will happen in the near future...4~6 years later would be enough make it an reality,but lets focus on the present for now.

Oh yeah,I`m still in bed.

"Hey."

And Akina wakes up from her slumber

"Morning,did you sleep well?"

"Mmm,yeah."

"So,up for some breakfast?"

"Lets eat later,now(shifting a bit into more comfortable position)cuddle~."

"Okay,but you will cook."

"Don`t care,I love it here."

I smiled

"Okay,good thing Yumi`s still asleep."

"Yeah."

We cuddle and relax in each other`s embrace.

 **With Kirito**

This a very good morning for Kazuto Kirigaya,he has a date later

"Sugu,morning."

"Onii-chan,morning~."

"Whats for breakfast?"

"Sandwiches."

Kirito remembers Asuna`s sandwiches

"Better make it spicy."going to kitchen,Suguha looks at him curiously.

"Since when he loves spicy sandwich?"

"Since coming back from SAO."Midori suddenly says behind her

"Ah,oh its just you mom."

"So cold,did I raise you the wrong way?"

"N-no,its just that I was surprised."

"Come on,I was just joking."

"Your humor is teasing and I don`t like it."

Kirito comes in to the scene,munching at the spicy sandwich

"Yeah mom,your teasing is horribly embarrassing."Kirito deadpans after swallowing his food.

"My children,they are so mean to me."

"Because of your teasing."

"Yeah,Onii-chan can`t speak about Asuna without hearing at least one teasing from you."

"Oh,what about Recon?"

Critcal hit,Suguha takes 2000 embarrassment effect,blushing.

"M-mom!I don`t like him that way,he is just a friend!"

Suguha don`t worry,I will make it up to you later,with that in thought,Kirito escapes.

 **With Asuna**

"Morning Ojou-sama,breakfast is ready."

"Good morning,I will go the way."

"As you wish."

Walking towards their dinning room,Asuna sats on her chair with her parents and her big brother in the table.

"Good morning,did you sleep well sis?"

"Good morning father and mother,and yes I did Kaichirou-nii."

Sitting on a table,she began to eat with them while thinking about what she should do today that there is no school.

"Asuna,we will have you meet someone later."

Shaking her head,she feels that she know what her mother is thinking.

"Mom,if that is a stop it."

"It is for your future."

"Yes,I know you care about that,please after seeing what I did on years without all of know that I`m already independent enough."

"I know-

"Enough for now mom,lets eat for now."

"..."

Asuna leans to her brother and whispers.

"Thanks,I don`t know what to say to her to make her stop."

"No problem,sis.I have to make it up to you after all the things you`ve been through."

You see,her big brother had to make his visits cut short because of his business he wants to make up for those days without her.

She shooks her head

"Its okay,you had to knowing that you care is enough."

"Hehe,good having confidence is really new to me."

"After that and me still shying away would be near impossible."

He knew she is talking about SAO

"I know."

"Lets continue eating before they realize we were just less talking and more eating."

"Okay,okay."

And thats their morning went

 **Later**

"Hey Asuna lets go watch movie today."

"Okay,when?"

"You decide,make it when you have free me the time...before that,Seiro informed me that the suitor you might meet is Sugou."

Stiffening she shivers at the thought of that pedophile,remembering Seiro`s words about him.

"I will message you later,thanks for the info...But how did he know?"

"Because like me,he is a hacker even though he creates games."

"He hacked moms-

"Yes,he invades her privacy to protect us."

"You too?"

"Your mom is dead set on finding you a what she thought is better suitor than me."

Asuna frowns at that.

"But your not my suitor,your already my husband even though it is in-game."

"Thanks,even though it was in-game.I feel the same,my wifey."

"You goof."

"...I`m your goofy IRL boyfriend and in-game husband."

Asuna giggles

"Oh,one last said that the safe version of SAO he made from Kayaba`s data on SAO will be coming this year,he already modified it and give it his touch of programming...And he said Yui will be able to live there after it is done,his server is connected to the all server of online VR and internet,he said that she can now travel in between games and computer.

By the time he is done,Asuna is already in tears of joy and has her hands on her mouth.

"This is great, will be family again!"

"Yes,lets be always with each other."

"Then it is decided."

"See you later."

"I love you,see you too later."

"Love you too."

 **With Suguha**

"Brother already made his plans for the day."

She frowns,she was about ask her brother to spend time with her but she hears him talking to his girlfriend/wife.

"Suguha,what are you doing on your brother`s door?"

"I was gonna ask for a spar on kendo,but he has already have some plans for the day."

"Suguha,your brother is already an adult he is already near 18."

"I know but he was gone for two years,I just wanted to spend more time with him."

"I understand that,just ask him when he is free then spend time with him brother won`t be disappearing anytime soon."

"Okay,I will ask him later."

She walks away to practice more.

 **With Seiro**

"Now add this here,make new weapons,adding account conversion..."

I`m on my room making some last bit of changes to the game before publishing it and two months before getting out to the market...

"Se-kun,take a break~here is your cookies."

Mmm~smells good.

"Thank you Akina,it is delicious...Have you seen sis?"

"Yes,Mom-I mean yours,is taking Yumi with her to spend some time and your father said something about making their work shift here so that they can see all us more."

"Good,I like their you missy will be on this too."

She shift uncomfortably on her seat.

"But-

"Nope not listening to that one,you are already family."

"Okay,*sighs*you know that you are so childish sometimes."

"Because I mature that I can`t act childish sometimes?"

She pouts,its adorable.

"No,your logic defeats me once again."

"I win when you say something against me,because you always say it like thats when it is not."

"...Okay you dummy,just get back to work."

"Yes,Ma`am."

And I get back to work,my day sure is complete with them in my life.

 **Later that** **night**

Asuna gets back from her date with Kazuto and readies herself with facing her mother and her plotting.

"Father, evening."

"Kombanwa(Good evening in japanese)sis."

"Good evening Asuna/Good evening daughter."

"Good evening Kaichirou-nii."

A bit later a sound of car revving hit their ears.

"Your suitor is coming in now."

And her day is half ruined,well her night that is(date with Kazuto makes the perfect half of the day).

"Mrs. and Mr. Yuuki,nice to finally meet you and your family."

Sugou,Asuna feels already disgusted on his presence and thinks on a way to kill him if he touches her in a wrong way.

"The pleasure is all ours."

Damn it dad,if you make me marry this guy I will kill him or worst.

"Nice to meet you too."

I will act stoic,I hope it will be effective in driving him off me.(What?It works in real life,I did it when I was little to get what I want)

"Oh what a beautiful daughter you have,is she the one you arranged to me?"

"Yes it this is Sugou Nobuyuki,you are to be wed to him."

Seiro`s information is perfect for nearly everything,he`s that good huh?I wonder if Kirito can do this too,probably he can.

"Hello."

Seiro,thank you for teaching Akina everything she needs for something like this and thank you sis for teaching those to me.

"Hi,to you beautiful the pleasure is all mine."

"..."Kaichirou mumbles under his breath.

Probably thinking about our parents` action and sis` reason for running away or wandering why didn`t I do it too...Yeah if they force me I will do that,more time with Kazuto-kun too.

"I don`t feel the same."

"I know you would say that,let us spend some time to get to know each other."

What in the world are you suggesting pedophile,rapist of an butterfly fairy?!(I wonder if Seiro`s influence to Akina rubed-off to Asuna)

"I don`t know,I don`t feel so good."

"Then daughter,rest for the night."

"Yes,I will see you tomorrow."

I really hate you,you should bury yourself 24 feet under the ground and shut yourself from me and rest of the world(...The other me warned her but this?This too much,did her meeting with the Blood storm and the other half of twin flash changed her personality that much?That means other me and Akina are bad influence?...Nah)

"I probably out for some days,so please just make an appointment when I`m available."

Is my lying obvious?Should have took Akina`s lesson on lying 3000 when we were on SAO.

"I will,see you in near future my dear."

Yuck,disgusting least he is gone,to my room and speak on a chat room we created.

Booting up my phone and opened the chat room for Kazuto,Seiro and Akina I only saw Seiro on.

"Seiro,I just met the disgusting guy you the status?"

"I research about his plans,right now you should is planning something on Alheim Online right now,so you should relax."

Asuna was about to type but suddenly a message pops-up

"Asuna,is that guy creepy?Did he do something to you?I will beat him if he did."

Owww,he`s sweet.

"No,he didn`t do anything but he`s creepy...really creepy."

"Good."

"Well sis,thats the reason I runaway right?"

"I know but I don`t have to until they force me to."

"Well,we know you can rely on Kazuto if you ever do."

"Yeah,you can rely on me Asuna."

"Thanks guys."

"Oh,tomorrow I`ll start ALO so anyone joining anytime soon?"

"I will Seiro,time for Kirito to make a come back."

"And the twin flash will do so too."

"Yeah,Asuna!"

"Then we should sleep early and start after will start."

"Then its decided,night guys."

"Night."

"Nighty night."

"Night night."

Another adventure...here I come!

 **Tomorrow morning-after breakfast**

In a chat room.

"Ready guys?"

"Yeah."

"Then...Link Start!"

* * *

This is short chapter for development than anything

well,bye see ya next chap.

Remember when I said I won`t be updating anytime soon?I will not go through it anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness and grammar/spelling mistakes

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 6:The New Race of Alfheim and The Famous/Infamous Swords Battle**

 **Seiro`s Pov**

Welcome to Alfheim Online

Choose your race...

...Draconoid...accepted..

Your race is now D-dr-jbksahf.

A bug?!...

You will now be spawned to your race`s territory

Oh,that went well,hacking in all feature I want without anyone knowing the system is hacked...if I remember,the place that we will be spawned is...the forest where Kirito first did... to get this over with.

And in a flash I disappear from starting place where I choose my race

 **The forest where Kirito appeared in alternate timeline**

*Flash*

"That went well,veeeery well."

I summon a mirror from my inventory,looking at myself...I look the same in SAO but with elf ears and alternate color on my armor,now checking the wings...Dragon wings!good it is a success...well here they come.(the wings look like Puk`s wing the fairy dragon from Dota also I don`t own it)(the alt color is red=gray green=black with white lining black=still the same old black just with white lining,first sword is same but the second is short version of bone katana from Mhseries)

*flash*2x(They chose draconoid,yay same race as me.)

"Hey guys...Um where`s Asuna?"

"I don`t know,Kirito?"

"No clue."

"Kirito,let Yui out now."

"Jeez,I`m her parent here just wait a bit."

Clicking at his menu,he looks confused at the moment.

"Um, my level and skill should be this high in a new game?"

"No,I transferred all our SAO power and account with hacking in the items we had."

"Now we are cheaters."

"No,if we started a entirely new will be at disadvantage,no high level weapon surrounded by enemies,still cheater and guilty?"

"Now you made me feel like I should have chosen Spriggan."

"No this race has one advantage,while at start they will have low balanced stat so if you level it up you can use any skill you want here if it is available."

"Ah,here you go Yui."

*flash*

"Daddy~...where`s mommy?"

Kirito frowns at that.

"We don`t know but we will find her right?"

"Yeah/Yes,we will find sis."

"Yay~"

As I thought,Sugou may have his hands on her again but she isn`t defenseless like I watched so she will get out when she have a chance.

"Okay,I have an idea."

"Okay Seiro,spill it now."

"Okay Kiri-giri,impatient as we will split up,you and Yui, Me and Akina,you find a lead and we will do the same in shadows."

"...Thats best we can do for now."

"Well Kirito,practice flying you will meet someone who will help you,her name will be Leafa."

"I-w-wait!"

already used the teleportation crystal(what?I always hack to make it cool but sometimes hacking to make life easier is still fair,right?),away from Black Dual Swordaman!

*Flash*

 **In Yggdrasil City Entrance~**

*Flash*

"Well,we ditched him."

"Why are you so mean to Kirito?"

"Akina,I know will be fine for him,plus we will watch from shadows and help if needed."

"...I don`t like but if you say so."

"And this will be our little vacation,I already told Asuna the time Sugou logs out so she can take of herself,and I told Kirito that he has to gain favor from Leafa to make it here,I`m making things that should have happen before happen so that we can control the situation and get out of them safely."

"Your plan is good but what if-

"It fails,right?I already have thought of many backup plans during our rehab."

"..I thought you were focusing on getting healthy and you were already planning and didn`t tell me?"

"I would have told you,but you would have ruined the surprise plus we are here to make up more time for us."

"...I still don`t like it,but your idea is...Awesome,lets go to date now!"

"Hahaha,good job to me."

"Hey,dummy lets go!"

"Okay,sugar."

"Eh?!Idiot!"

"Oi!"

"Giggles."

"Hahahahaha!"

I really need a break so,I ?Meh,he can take care of himself.

 **With Asuna**

Dang it!Seiro`s a physic to Sugou`s moves,even giving me a chance to beat him up if he touches me wrong.

"Seiro,if you are right again one more time.I`ll force Kirito to learn under you."

In the Yggdrasil city,Seiro shivered,he looked around and shrugged(I feel some...disturbance)

On the other hand,Kirito felt like he was gonna die.*I feel some dread getting near me*he thought as he look around

"Hello my dear."

Speak of Orochimaru,I mean pedo-butterfly?Acting mode on,patience and tolerance of being in his presence 89% and 11% is a very,very suppressed desire to kill him.

"..."

"How are you my dear?"

Don`t listen,Don`t listen,Don`t listen,Don`t listen,Don`t listen,Don`t listen,Don`t listen,Don`t listen,Don`t listen,arrrrrggggghhhhhh.

"...Nothing."

Taking some strands of Asuna`s hair he tries smell it.

"Hmm,the smell is not transferred here...Gotta make more research,damn virus destroyed all my first part of it."

At least Seiro did some thing to piss him,and Akina said he is the nicest guy...hah!take that Akina your boyfriend has some enemies mine does not?Wait why am I comparing my boyfriend to her`s,I already love him the way he his,I think his denseness making me do this.

"Go away Orio."

His idiocy is rubbing-off me I think.

"My name is Oberion!I am the the king of this world!Not some cookies!"

"Yeah,yeah can you go away now?"

Sugou laughed,yep he is insane from the start.

"Hahahaha,you will one come to love me!"

Heh,dream on

"...I said away from me old man."

"Grrr,one day you will!You will!"

And he goes away,insane pedo-butterfly.I will kill Seiro later,because he should have expected I remembered,that the idiot does not want to think simple!

 **With Seiro**

Hmmm,the disturbance is gone...Someone might be thinking or talking about me with some bad intention.

"Whats wrong?"

"Hm?Nothing just thinking what to buy for you."

And I dodged a bullet,because if I didn`t she would have assumed something.

"Hehehehehe,when Kirito realizes that Leafa is his sister Suguha.I will picture his face and send it to everyone of our friends."

"Sigh,really?Still that mean to the others?"

"But he`s so open to pranks and teasing."

"...Grow up."

"I`m already mature,I just do it to release some childishness that builds up around me."

"So that`s why your so serious after all those events."

"I don`t know but that`s just me."

Now time for food,its already 12pm or something.

"Lets go eat somewhere."

"Not up for my cooking?"

"Nah,I love your sometimes eating outside together is better than eating home if we are in game."

"Why?"

"The reason is your cooking skill in game."

"...Right its too low for anything delicious."

"Understand?Good at least you know that we won`t be enjoying your cooking here anytime here soon."

"Yeah,so or inn first?"

"Inn and food later.I forgot my hunger."

"Agreed."

"Now...race you!"

"Wait!"

"Nope!"

"Meaaaanie!

"Hahahaha!"

 **With Kirito**

"Um,like this?"

Our favorite swordsman is learning how to fly after rescuing Leafa from reptilian named fairy introducing each other.

*flap*

"Whats up with the wings?"

...Seiro,you did not inform me about this.

"Ummm...A new race?"

"Fair enough,now here do it like this."

"Okay...here goes."

Kirito dashes out of view.

"Whaaaaaaaa!"

"Wait,Kirito!

Leafa flies and searches for him.

"Help!How do I stoooooooop!"

She saw Kirito spinning in circles while Yui is getting dizzy.

"Um,is your navigation fairy is getting dizzy.I think?"

"Nooooooo,Yuiiiiii!I`m so sorrrrrry!"

"Papa,itsssss okaaaaaaaay!"

"Um,Kiri-

"Uwaaaaaaaaaa!"

Kirito suddenly dives uncontrollably to the forest.

"Oh, !"

*Crash*

"Owwwww."

"You know that you don`t feel pain here ,right?"

"I know but it feels numb when it hits."

(It progressed same as Anime did)

So meeting with General Eugene,Seiro said that I have to use dual wield to win,okay I`ll win this and beat his *ss.

"So Leafa,how strong is this General?"

"Very strong."

How informative

"Well,okay."

 **With Seiro**

"Akina."

"Mm?"

"We should get up."

"Why?Its comfortable."

"Well,we need to go to Kirito right now."

"Sigh,make up later?"

"Make up later,date?"

"Sounds good,now lets go."

"Yeah."

"Ready?"

"...Race ya!"

"Not again,unfair meanie!"

"Then go faster or you won`t catch up to me!"

"Mou!"

That pout is so adorable...

 **Later**

(The meeting went same as anime did but Kirito says that he is a new race`s ambassador and wants to negotiate and it progressed the same...I`m just that lazy at writing this part)

I landed beside Kiirito and Akina lands near other races looks at us with questioning glances.

"Kirito,success?"

"Yeah,nearly lost through."

I looked at him in wonder if he did the same as last time...Oh well...Wait,to make sure that we are known.

"Well how `bout a spar?"

Kirito looks at me in wonder,

"Now,we still ne-

"Kirito,she can wait.I gave her something as means to protect herself."

Kirito sighs.

"Alright,first strike or all-out?"

"..Second option sounds good."

"Alright,be ready."

Equipping our dual wield,we assume our stance.

"So,are they always like this?"

"No."

"Ah,where are my manners,names Leafa."

"Oh,well Akina at your service."

"So why are they going to do this?"

"A test,Seiro-kun there wants test they didn`t have much chance to duel last time around."(She`s referring to the time when they were trapped in SAO)

The other races looks at them in confusion

3.2.1... !

(DFF,FFV-Battle)

The dusts picks up as the two combatant clashes in the two met in thew middle.

*Clang*

*flap**flap*

The two flies upperward and began to clash furiously.

*Clang,Slash,zing!,zzzz,clang!"

"Your better than I thought."

"Kirito...show me your resolve!"

I dashed towards him and began to spin like a readies himself to use Starburst Stream.

"Naive."

I stopped in front and changed attack pattern.

"Guh."

He got nearly hit by an strong slash but managed to block in time.

"Blood storm..."

My swords began to flash red and wind wraps around me.

"Broken Galaxy`s..."

Kirito`s swords began to glow white and black

"Destruction!/End!"

*Flash*

*Explosion*

The place is getting wrecked by their power.

"Are they insane?!"

"No!Its their habit of destroying the area when they are in heat of battle!"

 **With the other races**

"What kind of power is that?"

"M-monsters?!"

"What do you know the Ambassador and his friend has some power hidden!"

"Good grief they are destroying this place!"

"Handsome is battling differently!"

"Now I want a rematch!He held back on me!"

 **Back to the destruction duo**

"Hah!"

"Orya!"

*Clash*

"Your getting better,what level are you?"

"114,hah!You!"

*Clang*

"112!I was busy!"

*Slash**dodge*

"With what?!"

*dash*

"With date!"

*Clang*

"Unfair!You should have already made Asuna free and beat the butterfly already!"

*Clang*

"Heh."

" Eclipse!"

"Shoot,Rapid stream!"

The weapons clashed,steel against began toss our original skills without stopping,even when the OSS are not still in here.I made it so that we can do it ourselves,meaning every skill we are using is only powered up and the move itself is our doing,not the system.

"Storm Crusher!"

"Shine Circular!"

"Streaming Flash!"

"Dead Hexadra Intersection!"

"Red Storm Reaper!"

"Crimson Impact!"

"Elemental Cyclone!"

"Elemental Raid!"

In the intensity of the battle,the two forgot their landscape destroyed,the very sky has some kind of slash aftermath.

"Dragon Flash Decapitator!"

"Dual Circular Thrust!"

This battle will take some time,I wonder about our surr-Oh Sh*t!We need to stop now!

*Flash*

"The Ecli-

"Easy,man!"I yelled at Kirito,I just realized that choosing this as battle field was a bad idea.

"Huh?!"Kirito looks at me,confused.

"Look at our surrounding."

...

"Yeah we should stop."

"...Another time?"I`m very disappointed,our fight was cut short by the health is just exactly below yellow.

"Yeah."Yep,he sounds very disappointed too.

Going down to the ground,we were greeted by gawking people(Well fairies).

I looked at the people in front of me and waved shyly(Well sorry for being destruction incarnate when in battle and average human being outside of them)

"Y-yo!"

Kirito rubs the back of his hair sheepishly.

"Hehe,sorry `bout the place."

Akina grabs me on the scruff of my neck.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US ALL?!"

"No ma`am,I sorry we just got carried away!"

Well,at least she drops me without damaging any part of me.

 **Later**

(Same as Anime but Kirito says its the truth and points at me and said thats our leader and his wife)

"So handsome,have you ever thought of being a merc for the Cait Sith,You get 3 meal a day and a knocks on a nap?"

Kirito looks a bit nervous

"Um-

"Eh?!"

"Snickers."

"Giggles."

"So Kirito,how about we get to know each other little better.I know a cute little pub in Swilveine,my treat."

"Ugh,I-

"Wait-

"Hehe..."

"Fufu..."

"No fair Sakuya,your totally seducing him with those things."

"I`m seducing him?If you were a bit closer to him,he would be wearing you."

"Ugh hehe-

Leafa grabs Kirito on his back of his jacket.

Oh men I can`t stop laughing,this is gold!The one of the funniest scene in the world.

"Would you guys stop!For your information,he`s my..he`s my..I mean."

"What...?"

"He`s...He`s my...ughp..nevermind,fuuu."

"Hahahahahahahahaha!"

"Fufufufufufufufufufu!"

Kirito looks at us,oh-oh our fun will stop now.

"What are you two laughing at?!"

"Nope not a thing/Nothing~."

"Hmph."

Kirito turns at the two girls.

"Look,I appreciate the offer but I`m with those two and Leafa."

"Oh really?Oh well,that is a you going for sight seeing Leafa or..what?"

"I`m leaving the Sylph`s or planning on it,I would return to Swilveine at some point,I just don`t when that`s gonna be."

"Not a problem,just make sure you come ,and bring your friend."

"On the way back,stop by my place we`ll put you on our party."

Leafa nods happily.

"Hehe."

"Man,they are so funny."

"I know."

This guy,I tell you.

 **Sunset**

The Sylphs and Cait Siths are lined up and thanked the two.

"Thank you so much for coming today,Leafa, you haven`t been here,the Salamanders would have become even more powerful than ever.I`d like to pay you back somehow."

"Oh no it was nothing."

"Oh hey Sakuya, point of you guys getting together is to make a try for the World Tree?"

"That was our ultimate goal."

"They were okay with it and theres no trouble."

"We kind of like to go with you,we kind of in a hurry to get there though."

Sakuya and Alicia face each other,like they are debating on Sakuya spokes up.

"I can see why not,in fact we are glad to have you why are you in such a hurry to get there?"

Leafa looks at Kirito.

"She`s not the one in a hurry,I am.I think someone I know is up there,waiting for me."

"Is it the fairy king?"

"No,its not ...my wife-

"What?!"

"Ow,what Leafa?!"

"Your married?!"

"Oh my so young and already married?"

"Owww,he`s already taken."

"Stop iiiit,we were still progressing!"

"Oi,don`t listen to wife and him nearly destroyed their bed on the day before wedding!"

Kirito becomes beat red.

"And how do you know that?!"

"Why of course,her sister told me."

Kirito glares at Akina.

"What my sister loosens her lip when she is a bit intoxicated."

Kirito now looks at her in disbelief.

"You made her drunk?"

"A bit,it was when we meet and we hangout at Agil`s and slipped her drink a bit of wine and voila,she is loose lipped for nearly an hour and talked about you non-stop."

"...I can`t believe I heard all of that."

"hahahahahaha!"

I tell you,his life is hilarious,now if I can meet the Abridged or make him watch those...

"Well never mind that part,we are glad to help but it will take time to gather resources for gearing up our raiding a few days."

"Oh,never mind two powerhouse is already helping so its okay,here this will help you guys for getting some new gear for your raid party."

Kirito hands them a sack of money(Well sack of yuld),Alicia tries to catch it but nearly fell her balance she took a peek inside.

"Whoa,Sakuya check it out!"

"*gasp*A hundred thousand of mythril yuld!You don`t want it?You could build a castle private land with it."

"Yeah,its yours now.I don`t need it anymore."

"Your so awesome,you gave us enough to get for new gears."

"We will get set as fast as we we`re set to go and we`ll message you,okay?"

"Yeah,you got it."

The two race took the skies.

"Bye!"

"Thanks guys,we`ll be seeing ya!"

We waved.

Leafa got near Kirito.

"I don`t know about you,I can`t believe pulled that off."

"How honestly,I thought I told you no more flirting,Daddy."

Leafa took some steps back.

"Hehehehe."

I tell you,this guy really...

"I wasn`t flirting."

"But when those girls cling to you,your heart beat increased."

"I`m a guy,thats what happens when a girl gets too close.

"Seriously,Daddy."

"What about me,I`m a girl."

"Huh?"

"No,you seem pretty safe to me Leafa."

"What do you mean pretty safe?"

"Hm,it seems to me your like my little sister."

"Hehehehe."

Hilarious really,he doesn`t even know that its his sister/cousin is really in front of him.

"Oh."

Leafa don`t get depressed,if you knew that he is your big bro,you would jump in joy...or not.

"Come on we should get to Alne before midnight."

"W-wait."

...

"Hey, did we got ditched?"

"...Can I kill him?"

"No,your sister might become mad at you."

"..Okay,teleport?"

"Definitely."

 **Alne**

"Whoa."

"This place...Yggdrasil.."

"This is definitely Alne,the largest city in Alfheim."

"We finally made it."

"Wow,my first time in large city like this Daddy."

"Yeah,me too."

Bell rings and system notification pops-up

The server will go offline to undergo scheduled maintenance todday,Jan 22nd,4am to 3pm...

I repeat-

"Well,thats it for today lets head to an inn and log out."

" all my wallet is staved now,so I`d like to go somewhere plain."

"You donated all of it trying to impress Sakuya and the should have kept some for lodging."

"Ehehehehe."

"Well,you heard you find us an affordable inn nearby?"

"Yes...theres one there a dirt cheap one too."

"D-dirt cheap,huh?"

"Well,lets go."

"W-wait."

"Ruuun!"

"I said wait!"

 **With Me**

(Why did you make Kirito rent that dirt cheap place again?)[He made some idiotic decision](Fair enough)

"Hey,penny for your thoughts?"

"More like yuld,but really got carried away earlier in the meeting,there will be rumors.I just know it."

"I know but it was great fight,like I was watching DBZ and Bleach(and I don`t own them)."

"That old show?"

"What,that show was epic old school."

Oh yeah,future and all...but really calling DBZ and Bleach old school?

"Ok, ,just stop speaking of feeling of rumors and its consequences is already plaguing me,so please don`t add yourself on it."

Akina pouts.(I like pouting girls,they`re adorable really but too much might hurt they become angry when they are too irritated and embarrassed)

"Your no fun."

"Your fun sometimes make me suffer."I deadpanned.

"No f-

"Don`t go there,you don`t have cooking skill here."

"..."

"You know,instead of go to sleep already,tomorrow we can eat in IRL and have a date here."

"Mmm,I like it."

"Now,bed?"

"Bed."

"Sleep?"

"Sleep."

"Good."

We lay down and wrapping each other in blanket,we say or good nights.

"Night,dear."

"Night,hun."

"Heh."

 **With Asuna**

This is bad,really bad.I got caught by Sugou,he saw my character coding and knew that I`m ready to face him. He took them from me,at least I informed them. They should see the message tomorrow.

"Ugh,I hate stats is like I`m a newbie.I need help now,I don`t like being weak...Kirito,Seiro,Akina...help."

 **End**

* * *

 **Next time:The Attack On The Tree**

Noooooooo!

I don`t know what to do can someone please beta read my story...PM me I need some help...I definitely need help.

I`ll change the actual name of the chapter later when I release it

And well,sorry if there is any mistake in words,grammar or even missing I save it it seems it erase some of the words

Well,if you want me to add something please PM or review

MHMasterHero007

God bless you readers~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 7:The Beatings of Butterfly King**

We receive the message...

Kirito`s already in the tree..idiot...Well I`m going with him,after he got himself killed on the first try.

Oh look here he is,Leafa? oops so it still have interf-no! its already so no worries...Look forward,don`t look backwards...yeah no looking back,Akina would kill me for leaving her..Okay ready!(But I`m not ready for her wrath)I made Leafa go back to the city(By showing her that I will help him and made her call off the army,for now) and approach the angry,frustrated black man.

"Kirito!"

"What?!"

"Its foolish to go alone there,so I`ll come with ya."

"Thanks man."

Getting inside,we ready our weapons.

"Kirito!I`ll make an opening you go through it."

"Roger that."

Booting up Dual wielding...Activated,I materialize my blades from SAO and began to slash them.

"Blood spiraling storm Destruction!"(Do the

My swords become red and began make storming red wind,I began to slice them while I look like I`m dancing.

"Kirito,Star Burst now!"

"Here goes,StarBurst Stream!"

"Phantom Sonic!"

I can feel that we can do it,but I will leave this one to him.

"Kirito,I`ll cover you. Save Asuna for us!"

"But-...Okay,I`ll do it us."

"Now,Star Quake!"

Making a large swirl of water,I launch it at them and made most crash down by slamming a slab of earth at them after making them slam into the swirls of water.

"Sword Piercing Rush!"

Like in the LN and Anime,he did go through the army,I mock them.

"Someone got passed~,bye weaklings."

I laughed at them,after doing that I got out of the tree and was about fly but...

"Stop,right there mister!"

...I`m f*cked in a very bad way aren`t I?Landing in front of me,she picked me on my throat,Ack!

"Geh,h-hey t-there."

"You mister is in very big trouble,leaving me and helping an idiot on dangerous place?!"

"I-I-I(can`t breath)."

I think if I see myself,I would see a dragon fairy who looks human who is being strangled by his in-game wife/IRL girlfriend.

"Now you will take your punishment like a man,right?"

I can only nod.

"Good,you will take me on a date and you will have to make it romantic as you can."

Owww she wants to spend some time with me,well I will nod on this one and...PLEASE RELEASE MY THROAT!

I nodded,I think I`m becoming violet.

"Good."

She finally dropped me.

"Geh,caugh,caugh,caugh..."

"You will take me to a date on friday,okay."(Today is tuesday,for me)

"Yes,ma`am."

"I will be looking forward to it."

Sigh,I think any monsters won`t be able kill me easily but my girlfriend would be the death of me.

"Go,Kirito.I will go for now...Meet you and Asuna in real world later,I will bring a metal bat too."

I will protect my friends,even if my life depends on it.

"Now to get ready,Akina!"

"Yes?"

"Lets log out,we have a friend to help."

"Roger that,hun."

 **With Kirito**

Now,we see our protagonist running the place where Asuna held captive.

"Now if Seiro said the truth,it should be...around... !"

"Okay,papa!"

The *wall* opened.

"I`m coming for you Asuna,just wait a bit more."

 **With Asuna**

"I hate that guy,mom and dad made a mistake on accepting that disgusting most of all,I hate my helplessness...Am I going crazy?speaking to myself..."

"A...na.."

"Eh?!"

"As..n...A...!

!

"I-I think,I-I gh-ghost a-are..."

"Asuna!"

"Eek!Ghost!"

Asuna cowers in her bed and used the blanket to hide herself in fear.

"Huh?!Where?!"

"Eh?!"

"Um,Asuna what are you doing?"

Asuna suddenly shots up from her bed and looked around.

"Kirito?"

"Here."

"Ahhh,you came for idiot,took your time."

"Sorry`bout that,Seiro said something about helping before doing this."

"Oh,must be future thing."

"Well,shall we?"

"Yeah."

Then suddenly,the place become dark and heavy.

"Guh,I knew this would follows me,always."

Falling to the ground,they knew they were caught and trapped.

"What do we have here?Two faeries and a pixie?Marvelous."

Sugou appears...

"Well then,what should I do with the cockroaches here?Hmm..."

A voice suddenly interrupts him with a voice similar to Asuna(hint,hint)

"You are going to do nothing to them,pedophile."

"What?!Who is that?!How dare you to defy me?!"

"Oh I`m just a girl who now controls this place."

After the voice said that,gravity loosens and Kirito got his weapons ready to cut him up badly.

"Grrrrrr,how dare command-

"Nope."

A window opens and it informs them that the pain absorber is level 0 and frying pan suddenly falls on Sugou`s head.

*Pang*

*thud*

Then the unconscious looking body got burned and deleted.

"Oh,well..That was anti-climatic,thanks Akina."

"Everything for sis and her hubby~"

"We`ll log out now okay."

"Sure,Seiro is on his way deal with Sugou with his metal bat to knock the go on Kirito,meet my sis on IRL okay?"

"Sure."

Akina`s presence on the game disappears.

"Kirito."

"Asuna."

"Well,its over now -

"Asuna,he will go to `ll stop Sugou,you take time to get use to your IRL body again."

"Okay,being trapped here for nearly a week sucks."

"I know,Seiro told me how Sugou I should go."

"See ya later dear."

"Jeez,don`t be `t call me that until we are married in IRL."

Asuna blushes madly.

"R-Really?You will marry me even in IRL?"

"Yeah,I mean we are already practically why not on IRL?"

"Oh you,your so sweet."

"Okay...log,out!"

The two of them disappears

 **IRL with Akina**

Taking of the Amushpere,she sighs.

"Thing I do for us."

Sighing again,she got up and starts make dinner.

"At least I know they are safe."

 **With me..Seiro**

Well,right now I`m hiding near where the battle between the will happen.

"Okay,I`m to go-

*Slash*

*Miss*

"Whoa,you..."

"Your a bit late, would have made me catch a-

*Wham*

*Thud*

Sugou suddenly got knocks out cold to the cold ground.(Pffft)

"Well thats that,sorry`bout that I hate his rant ever since the day I watched so-"

"Thanks."

"Yeah,yeah just go to you in-game wife."

"Right."

Kirito disappears inside the hospital.

"Now what to do with you,meh.I will just call the police and be done with it."

I will make Asuna the witness and all,after that,relax I guess.

 **With Ki-bou(argo`s influencing me...I think)**

Kirito runs at his full speed to Asuna,wanting to hold her in IRL again.

"Here."

"...Kirito-kun"

He saw Asuna in sitting position.

"Hey."

"Kirito-kun,all of you...thank you."said Asuna as she began to tear up.

Kirito walks up to her and hugs her.

"Sssshhhh,its over is taking care of it."

They kept hugging.

 **Two Weeks After The Incident**

After that night,Asuna was able to recover fast thanks to us that she didn`t get trapped too long like all of us did in it easy for her to be with Kazuto,and it is revealed to us that Asuna was to be engaged to the pedophile.(not that I already know)Making Kazuto and Asuna very upset,not that engagement will continue that the manipulative idiot is now in Mental you say?Well the blow on the was too much I guess or he was already insane by his plans getting destroyed by us,well all I can say is good riddance.

And now all of us in a school.

May 2nd,2025 Friday(Assuming that it took Asuna half or fourth of the time to recover than in the anime did because of her recovering before getting trapped for few days)

"And so,this is how you make an equation for we-

The bell rung.

"Well that`s all for today.I`ll send out assignments #32 and #33,so be sure to upload them by next week."

The other students began to chatter.

Smiling that the class is over.(What school is boring when you just listen to the teachers,I want to do some of their teaching practically to make it is supposedly fun)

I got up and got outside with Akina.

Going to our private spot in the school,a place a bit near where Kazuto and Asuna but unseen by them...The roof!(What I love the breeze of wind)

"So Seiro-kun,whens the project will finish?"Akina starts.

"Well,it will be done a bit later this week.I will update the ALO with OSS and a bit of something this Christmas,but for will be swords skill and stat changes of every monsters to make it challenging.I will also make a notice pop-up when entering a dungeon,minimum level requirement and all that you know."

"That`s great,I think it will be a great thing to make."

"Also,Aincrad will be on update too."

"Eh?Won`t that discourage others to play?"

"I know,but many others would want to play me,because seeing that we only got up to 75 floors."(Technically I already did reach it on SAO IM but... it should be more exciting reaching it for real)

"Oh yeah."

"Plus it will encourage others that there won`t be any IRL deaths in game."

"Hmm,I can agree on that."

"...Hahahahahaha,I will make the ultimate OSS of doom!"Laughing like a madman.

"Stop that creepy laugh!"hitting me twice and ready to blow another one.

"Okay,okay I`ll stop no need to hit me."

"Seriously,what are you planning?"

"Oh will just make something veeeery surprising."I use scary face to her.(The one that Kirito used to Rosalia in Abridged Series)

"Okay,that`s not scary at all."

"Oh dear,lets just eat and after that we will go to date,okay?"

"Promise?"Puppy eyes...

*Critical hit sound*(super effective sound from pokemon)

"P-promise."

"Yay~"

Well what do you know,the two are eating their lunch there...Aha double date...wait I think that`s a bad idea...

"Oh a double date?"

Oh no,I just had to thought out loud and I`m doomed...At least...At least Kirito will sympathize with me and Asuna and Akina-chan would not make it look like that its their girls outing,right?..Right!...RIGHT!...Ahhh I`m really doomed!

 **Later(3~5pm)**

I`m depressed really,my prediction did happen...only the first part of it.

"Oi Seiro,I really have a feeling this is your fault."

"Shut up Kirito,I`m already please spare me from your damn explanation."

"Okay."

We both looked at our girlfriends...and sighed.

"They are just talking about us and ignore us like we are not here."

"I know,please don`t repeat what I said in my thoughts."

"Sigh/Sigh."

The girls continue to chatter without a care about us.

 **6pm ALO**

Now I am the GM because I used the seed that Kayaba had given me in secret,I only found it in my possession 2 days before the day Kirito attacked the Tree.

"Heh,now to update this game."

Maintenance announcement,as of May 2nd 2025 Friday 10pm~ log out in advance of 10 minutes.

"Well that`s that,now to eat dinner and relax with Akina."

I logged out,getting up.I looked at the next update I already started to make.

"I will give those log cabin home sick lovers a surprise in Christmas update,hehehehe."

Getting out of my room I saw Akina cooking our dinner.(Oh yeah,I want to know,I already moved away from my parents and living with Akina in our simple but beautiful 2 story house that looks too awesome for an 2 story that I bought with the money my MMORPG made when I was in coma/trapped in SAO -_- ...As for my sister and my parents they are still there on the house where I lived)

"Akina~,whats for dinner?"

"Just some curry."

"...Your kidding,right?Your curry is my favorite,don`t diss your own dish!"

"Alright, wait for a bit,it will be done soon."

"Okay I will set the table."

"Good,at least you always help -

No way I will let myself called lazy.

"Not hearing that one~,I`m just busy~lalala"

Akina becomes irritated.

"Idiot."

My moments pops up.

"Nooo,mommy is mad at meee!"

"Immature."

"I want my foood."

"Baby."

"Fueeeeh."

"Cry baby."

I pouted at her.

"...Your no fun,you always ruin my moments."

"Because your moments are some of the most immature thing I saw in my whole life!"

Okay,I know that I just want to act like this sometimes while I`m still a young man.

"Okay, turn your attention to curry you might burn our dinner."

"Tch."

"Look,it`s cooked."

"Ah!"

"Serving time!"

Sitting in the table,we said our*Itadakimas*

"Hmph."

She just ignores me looking at her,while she fills my me a serving of curry,she smiles sweetly,too I didn`t see the mischievous glint in her eyes.

Eating a spoonful,I suddenly caugh.I feel a burning feeling in my tongue and in throat,I drank 3 glasses of water,I confronted her.

"Hey no fair,what did you put on this curry?!"

"Oh its just on your plate."

I looked at my plate intensely,noticing a red hue on the edge of the plate that was not touched by the curry or the rice.

"...Your evil,I think you just poured all our chili pepper powder on my plate."

She giggles.

"Oh great,you caught me."

"I knew it,I remember that taste when I tried to eat Kazuto`s sandwich!"

"Oh did you or I just sabotage the sandwich that I know you would taking?"said Akina with a lady smile.(you know,the one with a fan.)

SO DAMN SCARY.

"How?"

"Woman`s intuition."

(T_T) I knew it...

"W-well,please don`t repeat it.I don`t want to lose my taste buds."

"Hmmm,should I or should I not?"

That`s not reassuring.

"Okay~"

I fear for my life.

 **After dinner**

"Hey Seiro-kun."

"Yeah?"

After dinner,I`m on my computer to continue making my update.

"Come here."

And she is on our bed,saving my work I got up and approached her.

"Okay,so-

"Bear hug!"

"Oof."

We fell to our bed.

"What was that for?"

"Oh I just want to do it."

"Okay?"

I don`t get what she is saying.

"You dense dummy,I want you."

And I get it now.

"I-we..We already did on SAO on our honeymoon right?"

I began to turn red,damn it.I`m not experienced enough on this.

"Oh,but not in the real world."

"I-I...Screw it!"(Literally)

"Kya!"

Skip

(Lets keep the rating T)

* * *

Sorry it`s a bit late and short,wifi was down.

Now I will make another story or...should I just continue this than to make another to one and write both at the same time.

 **Things the characters doing background**

"Asuna."

"Kirito."

"Nyahahaha."

"Wah,Argo?!"

"Ki-bou,did the author forgotten me?"

"I don`t know."

I entered the room.

"Oh hey there guys,whats up?"

"I have question."

"Yes?"

"Why am I not in the story?"

"Oh that!Well the other me is planning to make a crossover and he is trying to think up on how it goes,he did not forget is just thinking on how to introduce you in the crossover he is making."

"Oh,what crossover?"

"He is thinking about one of these three Girl Quest,DxD or one of the reviews of the readers."

"Oh why those two?"

"That was thee requests of his cousins that knew he is writing."

"Oh,wheres the couple?"

"They escaped to another room."

"Oww,they are no fun."

The sound when you got found in Metal Gear Solid,Seiro pulls out his phone.

"Well what do you know,the other me messaged said he might do DxD if no one complains or suggest other."

"Hey,if I are other fics that I was already in DxD universe."

"Oh don`t worry Argo,you will not be a main this time but you will be with main or so the alter me says."

"Okay,at least I will be-wait does it means I won`t be in this one?"

"No,he said he will make it so that he will insert you in to the story I got a news from him that GGO won`t happen as he unknowing made me kill all the enemy SAO that should have appeared again in GGO so he will only need to make someone or Sinon beat the idiot who chases her."

"Wow,he already thought that much?"

"Yes,but he said you will be a Spriggan this time on ALO and a best information broker in the other story."

"Well say to him that I said thanks."

"...He answered your welcome and you will be in a harem with Kirito on the DxD if it started."

"Nyah?!"

"Well he said,he doesn`t know who to pair with he improvised,he waits for reviews!"

"...Nyatever."

 **End**

I set the poll now,it will be closed in a week so do it now~...Oct 22~29

Okay I`m exhausted,pls review.

MHMasterHero007- starts sleep for no reason

zzzzz,bless...guys...zzzz


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 8:Knowledge Of True Strength**

March 6,2026

Nearly a year have passed since we beat the butterfly king,I have a feeling that the peace will come to an I have been getting ready for things like GGO and the rest of the events that should happen.

"Today...I will..."

 **With Kirito**

Well what do you know,ALO has Aincrad hanging on its sky.

"Hurry,Asuna. We should log in and fly there."

"Kazuto-kun,wait."

"Ah,sorry got excited you tired?"

"No,lets...lets just walk."

"Okay."

 **Later: Agil`s shop-Dicey Cafe with Seiro**

"So Agil,did you check how many people downloaded the seed?"

"Its already too many to count."

"Hm,glad to hear that VRMMORPG will not be dying soon."

"Why?"

"There had been many incidents happening lately about VRMMORPG,I thought that decreased its popularity."

"I know,first Kayaba Akihiko then Sugou."

"Yeah,been thinking that my old MMO should be released as VR and whatnot."

"Dude,you will make a fortune with that."

"I already have too much,I made my games the company keeps sending too much,I already told them that they should now keep it as I`m already out of their business negotiation."

"Man,when do you worry about money"

"Not even once,I mean when I was little we had enough to get by. But now,I have too much."

"Then-

"Nope."

"Ruin my fun,Seiro my man."

"I`m not your man and I`m straight."

"What?No,I meant it as buddy."

"I know,I`m just messing with ya."

Then suddenly,Agil has a sly smirk on his face.

"So man,whens the wedding?"

"Eh?"

"Don`t hide it man,I had a same expression when I proposed to my wife."

"I-I don`t know what you`re talking about."

"Don`t worry,I will keep it a tell me now,as your friend I want know it."

"I-I still didn`t,I have plan to do it tonight."

"Then good luck."

"I will thanks man."Looking at the wristwatch."I gotta go now."

"Then go."

Agil waves at me.

Getting outside,I got to my McLaren 675LT(What?!I`m rich).As I started my engine,I messaged Akina to get dressed and I will take her to a a reply that she will be ready,I started drive home...

And now to begin my plan to make her happy and propose to her.

 **Back to Agil`s**

Kirito and Asuna enters the shop,holding in front of Agil,they saw him cleaning some plates and glasses.

"Whats up you two?"

"Meh,just here to get some black coffee."

"I`m just here to spend some time with him."

"You two should just get married already."

"Wha-what?!"

"I mean after that ragout rabbit,you two become so close that the only thing you two need to do is to marry here in IRL."

"Agil,I think I will wait until we are twenty."

"Yeah,Kazuto-kun is ,he bit young to marry anyway."Mumbling the last part.

"Okay suit yourselves,by the way.I have a news of Seiro and Akina."

"Gimme!"

"May I hear it?"

"Yes...Seiro decided to propose to Akina today,he said he will do it after their date in a special place he picked for her."

"W-wow."

"Isn`t that a bit fast?"

"I know Asuna,but the two were together even before the death the death game. It`s natural that they got together first."

"I-I know but all three of us just became 18."

"Asuna,don`t worry about will take care of your sister like he always did."

"I.I know Kirito-kun,but its too fast."

"Well not to me,I was thinking of proposing to you when I become I just thought it would be uncomfortable so I made it twenty."

Asuna becomes beet red at the thought of marrying him in the IRL.

"Y-you will?"

"Yeah Asuna,I-

"Ahem."

"Eep!"

"Guh!"

"You two should really learn to do that in private."

"I-I know Agil but,I just got carried away right now."

"Y-yeah."

"Okay you two,out. Go somewhere private..."

"Y-yeah,we will."

"Okay,Kirito!Oh,and use protection!"

"Stop iiiiitttt!"

"Hahahahaha,bye my friend."

"Yeah yeah black bald man."

The love birds got out.

"Heh,I guess I tease them too much."

 **With Akina**

This is a bit unusual,Seiro is being too romantic.

"Hey hun."

"Mm?"

"Just what are you up to now?"

"Just our beautiful date,why?"

"Nothing,just wandering."

"`bout what?"

"You know,why a bit...too romantic?"

"You don`t like it?"

"Of course not,just..unusual."

"Don`t worry about the details,I just want you happy."

"Aw,so sweet."

"We`re near the simple but beautiful restaurant that I made a reservation."

"Wow,that looks cool."

"You bet."

"How did you find this?"

"I was wondering where to take you when you said date,so I took my car and began I found this near an hour of driving,after seeing inside and testing some.I decided that I should take you here,simple but beautiful."

"Then you know about the food there?"

"Some of it like I said."

"What some?"

"Mostly dessert and a bit of and we have arrived."

"Okay."

 **With Asuna and Lovey-dovey deadweight(SAOffline series if you don`t know where I came across it)**

Kirito decided that using Yui to track Seiro and spy on them is a good idea.

"That`s invasion of privacy Kirito-kun."

"No,its called keeping watch and protect them from harm."

"You do know that they don`t need it."

"I know,I`m just making sure."

"To know the details of their date."

"Yes,no!I`m just making sure they are not in danger."

"Oho,Kirito is really being a stalker."(reference to Saoffline episode 2)

"Oh come on,you never let me off on that."

"Oh,look they are getting away."

 **Back to the nervous boyfriend**

I`m on my next plan,getting her to the special place and I`m so nervous,take deep breath...I`m good.

"Hey AKina,that was great dinner right?"

"The service is good,food is delicious.I give them 4 star."

"And your cooking is 5.5 star."

"You flatter."

"Y-yeah,lets get going."

"Where?"

"To a special place."

Driving for nearly twelve minutes,we arrived at the beautiful lake I found for her. I started to get nervous again.

"Um,Akina."

"Mm?"

"I really love you."

"I know,I love you too."

"I-I really want t-to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Awww,why so nervous?"

"I-I..."

I got to my knees,and began take out a small my nerves,I seriously said with all my conviction.

"Akina,all my life since you become part of my life.I wanted to be close to you,now that we are this close.I want us to be closer than ever,will you marry me?"

...

Did I mess up?I don`t know,I-

"Yes!More than million times,Yes!"Kissing me.

When she let go,I can`t move.I`m stunned,I`m surprised.I-I-...No!I have to steel my nerves...it worked!...a little.

"H-here."

I slipped my beautiful but simple ring with a small beautiful diamond to her finger,I`m really happy.I`m happy that she accepted.

"It`s lovely."Admiring her hand.

"Y-yeah,it looks perfect for you."

"Thank you,you know that I will like anything you present to me when it matters."

"I know,I love that part of your personality."

"And I love how you always compliment me without sounding like flirty jerk."

"Heh,don`t ruin the moment."

"I know."

 **With The Dark Light**

The black and white are speechless at the display.

"W-wow."

"I-I know."

And the two broke at the display.

 **With The Two Newly Engaged**

The two of us continued talking while relaxing in this beautiful scenery.

-And like that Kirito got punched by Asuna before continuing all the way,hahahahaha."

"Fufufufu,dear sister must be really embarrassed.I mean she misunderstood."

"Yeah,I mean,things Kirito says most of the time got interpreted wrong."

"*Giggles*And he so dense to notice them."

"Yeah,I mean Asuna,Keiko,Rika and his sister/cousin are in love with him and the only one he notice is Asuna. The other girl he knows that was in love with him is Suguha."

"I noticed the same thing basically."

"He even did not hear Rika confessing to him when they are falling from the sky."

"Wow."

"I know."

 **Back to the spying couple**

"I-wha-did she?I-

"Kirito...Your so dense."

"I-I...I don`t have anything to say."

"Right,you dummy.I will hit you if do."

"Y-yes ma`am."

 **Back to Seiro and Akina**

"You know."

"Know what?"

"Its getting late,should we go now?"

I stood up and offered my hand to her.

"Shall we?"

"Yeah,lets go home."

When we arrived,we got dressed in our respective comfortable clothes.

"So,did you love it?"

"Yeah,I really loved it but..."

"But?"

"There`s one last thing."Raising a suggestive eyebrow,with seductive voice.

"Oh,THAT."getting what she meant(and I know the readers knows it too)and I`m getting a bit aroused.

We spend our night in a passionate manner.

 **With Kirito and Asuna**

"Well,good thing they are safe and sound."

"Oi,I know what you are thinking."

"What?"

"Oh I know you just wanted to spy on them."

"I-I...I just wanted some blackmailing material to tease them!"

"And now you answered truthfully."

"Sigh,lets just go home.I think they are already going now too."

"Okay,perv~"

"No I`m not."

*Giggles*

"Sigh,I`ll take you home come on."

"Right."

 **Few Days Later**

"Hello?"

"Seiro,this is Kazuto.I got news for you."

"Is it time?"

"Yes."

"Then be ready."

"I`m ready."

"Good we meet tomorrow."

Ending the call,I got up from my out of our room,I approached Akina.

"Akina."

"Yeah?"

"I will be out for a bit."

"Well come back before dinner then."

"Okay,mother."

"Don`t tease me,now out you go."

I just smirked and got my car on,I started to drive to RECT.

 **With Akina**

My to be`s such a tease,well he is out today.I will just call Asuna,and go out for calling her now.

"Hello?"

"Asuna,it`s me Akina."

"Oh hey sis,what`s up?"

"Well are you free today?No dates with Kazuto?"

"Well he is busy today,he has a meeting with somebody on RECT."

"Our boys are busy today eh?Should we go to shopping?"

"Oh I`d love to."

"Then get ready,we will have fun today."

"Okay,lets meet ."

"Bye."

Now to get ready and have fun~.

 **Back to the one**

I meet up with Kirito in RECT,and so we discussed the plan.

"So,we dive in there using our _a little modified account_.Find the enemy,beat him,beat the accomplice in IRL,have a new friend on the way,profit...Sounds good."

What?!My plan is perfect.

"Yes,that and be on our guard when it happen and we`ll be fine."

"Alright,I heard the all knowing man."

"Guh,I`m not all knowing."

"Then how you are predicting everything?"

"Most of them are accident!I just have an equal reaction time with you and my thinking speed is faster than yours."

"Whatever,lets just do this."

"Yeah!Meet me here later this week,we will dive-in."

Kirito nods and left.

"Well,I should go. The meeting was boring."

To protect,that`s why I still fight.i will do everything I can. Kirito lets protect our precious ones.(Not the balls,hehehe)Way to ruin my moments.(I know)

"Well,enough musing.I should go home now."

Then that`s when I truly left my spot.

* * *

I know this is short but my motivational factor is gone so this will be updated more slowly.

This is just a simple part before GGO

I will be in touch

MHMasterHero007-Gamer of destruction

Hehehehehe


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 9:The Sword Users of GGO and Aftermath**

Me,Kirito,Asuna and Akina are spending time in the today will be our dive-in on GGO so I decided that we spend time with each for some reason Kirito got himself in pinch.

"Aaahhh,Seiro!Help!"

"Nope"I deadpanned.

Must be a bad luck,you see Kirito got himself in a trouble with teased her too much,shallow?I know but he crossed the line,or so she says.

"You groped me you idiot!In a public no less!"

Ah,so that`s why.

"I`m sorry,it was not my intention!I was just teasing you and did not think of consequences!"

"Next time,think!"

And their chase continues,well.I`ll just wait here on the bench,with Akina...Wait Akina?Where are you?

"Come back here you bastard!You grope my sister!"

And I know now,I`ll just sit here and wait for them to get those out of their system.

 **Later**

Now the two girls looks exhausted,while Kirito has two big lumps on his head.

"So the game of chasing the idiot,is `s next?"

"Shut up,ow..it still hurts."

"And the idiot speaks."

"Why did you not help me?"

"Do you think I`ll help you after earning their ire?"

"..."

The girls approaches us while we were talking.

"So learned your lesson?"

"No more groping my sister,you hear?"

"Yes mothers."

"Kirito,shut `t dig deeper hole."

"You guys are unfair,the three of you are ganging up on me.

"Because your and idiot."

"At least my Seiro is not an bigger dummy you."

"Hey."

"He is my idiot."

"I know,that`s why he always goof off."I said.

"Oh look at the time,Seiro we need to go."

"...Oops,its gotta go girls,see ya later."

"W-

We were are already gone.

 **Hospital**

"Link Start"

Flash

"And I`m on a waste land."

I looked at my avatar...Zero`s armor without helm,black long hair...I look like model Z without the viser and,and...I don`t have any weapon.

Then suddenly Kirito logs in...Hahahaha,he still got his feminine looking male character!

"Hey,Kirito."

"Who-Zero,whats up?"

"We will get some money to start."

"...Where?"said Kirito after noticing his money.

"You should go there and play something called untouchable."I pointed at the direction where the game untouchable is,but unseen because of our distance.

"Okay."

"You go now and I will do some snooping around."

"right,meet you there."

"Good."

We run off to our respective directions.

 **Later**

As Kirito is playing the untouchable,Zero already arrived.

Congratulations!

"Kirito!"

"Oh,your here already?And who is that?"

"Well I arrived here after that untouchable,and this is Sinon. A sniper you could depend on."

I needed to make Kirito still win it,and still involve Sinon to keep the future not so unpredictable.

"Nice to meet you."

"Kirito,and nice to meet you too."

"So,do any of you know where can I shop gears with?"

"Sinon might."

"I know."

"Well,lets follow the lady,the real one not the wanna be."

"Its not my fault you know."

"Yeah,yeah."

"Zeroooooo!"

"Loser."

"Damn you!"

 **Later**

"So what did you get?"I asked his/her?

"I got this saber and this."He/she? showed me the weapons she had bought...its the same as canon.

"Well here`s mine."I showed him/her? the triangular saber and and buster looking sub-machine gun.(Reminds you of someone with blond hair?)

"Show off."

"Idiot."

"Um,can we go to BoB now?"

"Crap the time is running,Kirito drive the buggy!"

"On it,let grab one!"

"Sinon,lets go!"

"Right."

 **Later**

"That was fun!"

"I agree."

"Kirito,you`re one bad*ss driver."

After riding the buggy,we got registered and waited for the preliminaries to begin.

Kirito and Sinon are in the same group,as for me I`m in D.

"The will start soon,get ready guys okay?"

"Yup,Kiri-bo."

"Yes."

The screen suddenly shows that Kirito and Sinon will already going to their respective battles...And mine got announced too,so I will also go now.

Kirito

So this is the city arena huh,I`m getting a distinct feeling that this won`t be too the timer goes off,I looked around and will be a hard battle,I don`t know much about guns and my saber would not save me it not?

"Sigh,might as well go out with a bang."

I pulled out my weapons and got ready,.

3\. 2. 1!

"Here goes."

I dashed towards the idiot,he began to shoot rapidly but my saber deflected most of it.I began shoot him with my gun when I got a bit closer and Swipe my blade at him,then he got beat and burst into usual polygons.

Congratulations

My Hb(Health bar) is not that low,but I should be Hb is already near half,getting hit like that is not good.I should improvise some plan.

Zero

Dash,duck,dodge,deflect,shoot,slice.

This is actually fun,my enemy is good but I`m better.I just keep deflecting and dodging,using the position I put mysel while dodging.I counter with my gun.

"Stop moving!"

"Nope,too bad."

"Arrrh!"

He !

*Slice*

"Guh!"

He got sliced into two,from his he dissolves into polygons.

"Easy."

Congratulations!

 **After more battles**

"So,finals eh?"

"Sinon, battle at the finals at our full strength."

"I will hold your word,Kirito."

"Might as well I do too."

"Oh lighten up Sinon,have fun when you is not too long."

"Yeah,like sleeping in a great weathered place."

Sinon smile a little.

"I might try it sometimes."

"Well we should go,the finals will start."

"Yes."

"Just friends competing with each other huh?"

"Yeah, your best,you too Sinon."

Then we depart ways,the original events still will be facing death gun sooner or later.

A day later,after some time skip of monologues and emotional monologues.

 **ALO,Asuna and Akina.**

"Asuna,stop worrying. Seiros's with him."

"I know that,but I can`t help are in dangerous mission and I can`t do anything."

"Asuna,I`m worried I trust them to be safely return here for us and their friends.

"Sorry,I know they can.I think,I`m just frustrated that I can`t go too."

"Ditto."

"Lets cook for them,so that when they come all can eat together."

"Yeah,lets."

 **The finals**

So the fight will begin huh,Kirito, safe.

3.2.1...Go!

Hmph,serious mode.

"Come out,I know your hiding there!"

...Is he an idiot?I began to close the idiot from behind...`Stab`...Idiot subdued.

"Sigh,finals and the idiots still lingers."

*Sounds of machine gun*

"And there they go."

I carefully and slowly crept on the shadows,going to Sinon and Kirito.

"Many idiots will die if I don`t beat them here and let death gun do it,I will have to kill their avatars fast."

Creeping in shadows,I began to take care of players that are might be note worthy to kill by Death Gun.

"Just how many did make into finals?I should have checked."

Seeing Kirito in the distance and Sinon might be around near him,I sighed in relief that it still did not start.(The battle I mean)

...

Getting a bit close to Kirito,I spoke to him.

"Kirito,take care of all other players.I will do my one job,hunt Death Gun."

"...Be safe."

"I will,now go!"

Kirito leaves,now to wait for another scan...Wait,if I finals have 30 players,the anime and light novel says that.I took out 4 and some of them already had killed of each other,plus with the size of 1000 meter field with 10 km circle diameter...This will be troublesome.

"Should have done something to make this easier."

 **Later**

Slash!

"And Dyne is out."

So we are down to 5 players,Pale Rider,Sterben(Death Gun),Kirito,Sinon and me.

"Kirito,lets beat Plae Rider."

"What about Sinon?"

"...Be a look Sinon,we will work together for now and fight later."

Sinon asks me.

"And Sterben?"

"That`s the Death Gun,he will be for the last without distractions."

Sinon gasps.

"Then-

"Yes,but he doesn't kill all by accomplice is going to the house of the target and watch the battle live stream,waiting the victim to be shot by that gun he uses to kill."

*schk*

We saw Pale Rider getting shot out of nowhere and did not move again...Sh*t!

"Sinon,shoot Pale Rider now!"

"Wha-

"Question later,do it!"

Sinon shoots,Pale Rider bursts into polygons with a 'dead flag

"Good work,you prevented him from getting hit by Death Gun."

"How?"

"Paralysis bullet,he got poisoned and will be an easy target by him."

Sinon looked at me with curious `and how do you know that?`look.

"I had done my research."

My excuse seems to satisfy her curiosity.

"Kirito,lets be careful. The enemy is Red-eyed Xaxa."

Kirito nods.

"Sinon cover us,we will talk later."

Sinon nods.

"Lets go."

This is it,we will end this farce killing.

 **ALO**

The gang is there to cheer for the two guys.

"So,we are here to see how will this go?"asked Klein.

"Yes,they said that they will be battling a certain enemy from laughing coffin."answered Asuna.

"Seiro said that they had to,VR is already falling because of the first two incidents." added Akina.

"So they are in tournament to defeat the enemy and arrest that IRL?"asked Lisbeth.

"Yes."answered Akina.

"Onii-chan/Nii-chan"said Leafa/Yumi.(Oh shoot,sis is back and she is an I inform my other self Seiro?...Nah)

*Bang*

All of them looked at the screen at the same can only watch from the screen that Seiro set up for them only so that they can see what is happening everywhere.

 **Back to GGO,a bit earlier**

So we have to snipe,cut or even bomb Sterben to end this...did I forgot something?

"Sinon!"

I knew it the stun bullet again!Running there,I hid behind some rubble.

"Kirito,now I can tell if your real or not.I will kill her and make you go berserk again,let me witness your blade full of anger,hate and madness."

If he pulls out Blackstar-type54,I will shoot is the short term plan.

Reaching inside his mantle,he pulls out the gun I freezes.I will have to shoot him in few I need to do is to shoot him and health is already lower half,beating all the other players for them is made this.

"There."

*Bang*

"Kirito,Sinon run!I will be right on your back."

They already ran.

*Bang*

I took out a sniper from my inventory,I load stun bullet and shoot him.I want it to end this already,but it would be a problem to change the events of the ,tata~.

A bit of running,I caught up with them.

"Kirito,Sinon we will use the drive,I will support you."

After Kirito lay Sinon down on the buggy,he starts it up.I sat on the back and began to look out for Xaxa.

 **ALO**

"This is bad."said Klein.

"I know,but all we can do is to believe in them."said Lisbeth.

All of them are silent,agreeing to Liz.

Back to us

"Sinon,keep shooting!"

"I can't hit him!"

"Just keep it up!"

"Kirito,keep driving!"

"Aye!"

"...Tha's it, take over!"

"R-roger!"

Who's roger?Whatever,I took over and closed my eyes.I concentrated and fired.

*bang*

*Boom*

"Alright,he got 's hurry before he recovers."

"This two,they won't give doing what they can,they fight to do what they can without hesitation,is this their ability?"thought Sinon.

"Got it Zero."

"Good job Zero,but we should hide until we recover our strength."

...Shoot,my hp is near red.

"Yeah,good idea."

 **ALO**

Everyone sighs in relief.

"Good job,Se-kun."guess who?

"Kirito-kun drives really good,right?"and another guess who?

"Yeah good thing he did not crash it."

"Kirito-kun is the best."said Asuna in a proud tone.

"not in bed~."said Akina seductively.

Asuna blushed and sputters.

"A-at least I'm not a moaning mess!"

"Did he leave you unsatisfied?"

"Shut up!"

"Right alright,just stop whining."

"You the one who started this."Asuna mumbles.

The rest?They are blushing or in Silica's case,burning well as Klein's mumbling of lucky bastards.

 **GGO**

"Achoo!/*muffled sneeze*"

"Bless you."

"Someone must talking about me."

And I mumble some incoherent words,but if you listen closely you would hear me saying"Akina,your getting punished"

"Well,we should get are already full hp."

"Okay,Kirito but what about you Sinon?"

"I-I don't know."

"Well,I hope your okay with will confront Death Gun,you stay here if you want."

"Yes, guy is strong,we don't want you to risk he aimed at us,I don't think we can face him with brave front."

"Yeah."

"Even you two,fear that guy?"

"Yes,even though we risk ourselves for the sake of others to protect still fear dying."

"We are glad to sacrifice ourselves to save lives,we are still a a monster would only be glad in killing and dying on doing it."

"Protect,sacrifice..."

"We have precious people waiting for us,we will do it for them...for us."

"Kirito,lets go. It's time."

"Right."

"Wait...I...Well...*Blink*...You two are really strong."

But I did not hear her,Kirito did.

"...No,we are just do what we can."

"...Kirito,what are you standing there for?Lets go."

I came back to check why is he not following.

"...Right."

"Please let me go with you,I won't be running away.I want to fight too."

We frown at her,well Kirito did.I know her limits based on what I watched and read.

"You might die,if you get shot by Death Gu-

"It doesn't matter if I die."

"No, matters,we are already acknowledge as our don't abandon them to die,that's you want,you can come."

"Zero,but-

"Nothing Kirito,she already resolved herself to will do this,together."

"..."

I reached for her hand.

"So,shall we?"

"Ho-how?How can you hold this hand that has killed before?"

"Sinon,do you think we only beat and defeat to protect?There are times we already had to kill to protect them,to protect should be the ones who asking that kind of question to had to commit murder to kill a guild of met that mantled guy in another game called ≪Sword Art Online≫."

"...Then you two are-

"Yes,the so called SAO Gun and us met in a battlefield,he was a part of murder guild or red guild as everyone calls name of the guild is ≪Laughing Coffin≫."

"..."

"Kirito had to kill three people in that game,as for me...I...I..already lost count,I had to kill nearly half of the guild."

Sinon looks at us in pity.

"However,we accepted that we reflected on them to become a better person,we will not kill unless it is necessary for the safety of our important people we protect."

"As Zero said,we will if they are to threaten the safety of the others,we will not hesitate to cut them will face that memories of the ones we had kill head on,then one day we will overcome and accept them."

"Yes so now Sinon,you will confront him face to face."

"Okay..."

"Kirito,the plan is to lure him will be outside waiting for him in the next scan,Sinon will snipe him when the opportunity comes."

"Lets end this."

"Yeah."

"Right."

"Now we wait...Ummm is that a camera live feed?"

"Eh?"

Oh right now I'm sitting near Kirito who is lap pillowing Sinon.

"Shhhh,it won't hear us but see us if we talk quietly."

Then they talk...I think if I were to look at the live stream now,I would see a lucky bastard hiding with girls in a is disgusting,I don't want to think Kirito as a girl. Ewwww

Then the camera vanishes looking for a new target...

 **Asuna,Akina**

The others logged out,but these two did not.

"We will watch until the end and we will wait for them to return safely."

They were that stubborn.

Even after Chrysheight reported to them and even after others log out,they are waiting for their loved ones to them with Yui.

...

The final fight is taking now!

 **Kirito**

I run towards Death Gun in fast pace as he pulls out an estoc.

*Clang*

*Slash*

"Guh!"

"To think, that you became so lazy, ≪Black Swordsman≫.A high level, ≪knife creation≫ skill and a ≪weapons creation≫ skill would be enough. The length and weight, mostly like that, that's the limit."

"…Unfortunately, it doesn't seem that I could create the sword I liked."

Once I finished answering, the enemy again laughed, "Like back then, you still want a high STR rated sword, right? That toy, in your hand, shouldn't be rather useful."

The lightsaber ≪Shadow Light≫ in my right hand let out a low moan, and couldn't possibly like being called a toy.

The moment that was said, it then let out a little burst of spark. I shrugged and said for my sword,"It's not some toy. I already thought of using this kind of weapon once. Also…"

I swung the lightsaber, letting it give a vibrating sound and then put the sword that was down below to the middle.

"A sword's a sword. It's enough if I can hack your HP to zero."

"Ku, ku, ku, how awesome, huh? However, if you can."

The red eyes that were deep inside the hood were flickering irregularly. The skull-faced metal mask that seemed to laugh coldly.

"Black swordsman, you've, breathed in, too much, of the, corroded, air of, the real world, that move just now, the slow, Vorpal strike, just now, you would be disappointed, if the old you, saw that."

"…Maybe, but you should be the same too, right? Or rather, do you still think that you're still a member of Laughing Coffin?"

"Oh? So have you, remember, so many things?" Death Gun let out the sound of breathing as the metal rubbed against each other and moved his hands as if he was clapping.

The rotten bandage that covered his right hand vaguely showed the tattoo of ≪Laughing Coffin≫ on the inside of the wrist.

"…Then you, should, be clear, about the, difference, between, me, and you. I'm, a real, red player, but you're not. You killed, merely because, you, were driven, by fear, to survive. A coward, you are, without thinking, about, the meaning, to be, a killer, just wanting, to forget, about everything."

"…!"

I was immediately rendered speechless by what he said. ?Why? Why was he able to accurately say out my mental state? I had never interacted with this guy ever since the Laughing Coffin crusade until when we met again in the waiting dome.

I motivated myself and recovered my sight that was starting to distort.

I could still maintain the tip of the lightsaber and prevent it from trembling, which itself can be said to be a miracle.

If he sees that there's an opening, Death Gun's sudden stab that doesn't have any preparatory movement will definitely stab through my chest I took a slight breath through my gritted teeth and then answered him softly.

"…Maybe. But you're not a red player anymore. I know how you killed Zekushiido, Usujio Tarako, Pale Rider and another player that could have died in your hands. That's not the power of the black handgun, and neither was it your own ability."

"Oh? Then, say it, out then."

Now's the crucial moment to decide the winner. I exerted all my strength into my eyes and stared tightly at the enemy?and then said out what I believed was the truth.

"…You used that metamaterial optical camouflage to read the addresses of all the BoB players from the monitor at the presidential building. You then got your accomplices to enter their rooms and get them to inject drugs while you shoot, making them look like they died of heart failure. That's the true identity of Death Gun."

This time, Death Gun finally went silent. Those red eyes in the darkness that laid in the midst of the hood suddenly narrowed. I couldn't really decide if my answer has affected him from his response. I took the great killing intent he gave off and then continued,

"You may not know that, but the Ministry of Internal Affairs have the players' names in SAO. Once they know your ex-character name, they can track your real name, your address and your modus operandi. Stop making anymore mistakes. Log out and hurry to the nearest police station to surrender."

Even so?he remained silent. Under the dry night wind, the surface of the mantle guy looked like some little organisms gathering as they continued to move.

The live camera feed that was flickering with the REC sign seemed to be impatient as it increased its height. Death Gun and I had been facing each other for about 3 minutes.

As the audience couldn't hear our conversation, their expectations and tension should be at the climax. But right now, we're only clashing with our tongues.(that sounded wrong)

Once Death Gun confirmed my guess, there wouldn't be any meaning to continue the battle. However? Several seconds later, 'kukuku'(orchimaru much?), what came from under the hood was a chilly laughter that wasn't any different from before.

"I see…so your imagination, is really interesting. However, that's too bad, ≪Black Swordsman≫. You can't, stop me. Because, you definitely, can't, remember, my name!"

"Wha…what, why are you so confident now?"

"Ku, ku, you may, even forget, about the reason you forgot. Listen up…after that battle, just when we're about to be sent to jail, I was about to tell you my name, but you said 'I don't want to know your name. There's no need because I don't want to meet you again'."

I was immediately unable to say anything and could only widen my eyes.(Acting to lure him in a sense of security and grab that opportunity beat him)

I wish Zero did not forgot to kill Yamikaze

And Death Gun merely murmured as if he was mocking me.

"You don't know, my name. So, you can't remember. You, can't do anything. You can only wait here, until you're taken down by me, lying there awkwardly?and then, watch me, kill that girl…"

A certain object glided past the air and let out ripping sound, and then, a flash of silver cut past the darkness.

"You can't, do anything!"said Death Gun as he moves to stab.

Zero

*Clang*

"Oh no you don't,he can do something idiot!"

I yelled as I deflect his stab.

"Kirito,stop the act lets beat him."

"Yeah."

We dashed and began to attack him,darn he's skilled.

"So your here too...≪Bloody Blade≫,your skill dulled."

...

*Clang*

"Stop talking,lets just fight!"

I needed to make him stop talking,he makes the matter worst for already feel like crap right now,our time in SAO is coming back.I can endure this as I already have an experience on something like this but Kirito...

Death Gun starts make a move to stab Kirito...why him?...His conversation with Xaxa in SAO!

"Kirito,switch!"

"What?!"

...Death Gun did not expect this?Whatever,I'm milking this opportunity for all it's worth...Removing restriction..

*Clang*

"Kirito,I'll buy some time,get you a** back to!"

"Right,be careful!"

*Clang*

*Slash*

"Crap!"

I got nicked,he's faster than I thought. But-

"Got ya!"

*Pang*

I disarmed him from his Blackstar.

"Switch!"

"Right!"

*Clang*

I stepped out and began to remove more restriction.

*Slash*

"Gah!"

"Kirito,wait a bit more...Water..."

...

"Switch!"

"Got it!"

"This is it."

*Clang*

*Slash*

Miss

*Slash*

"Gah!"

"Relax,Stebby. You going to pop a vein."

"Grrr,die!"

"Easy there."

*Slash*

Miss

The killing intent he releases is helping me dodge,flow like a water...Meditation:Calm Spirit a real life skill in martial arts I made and trained in...

"Zero,you."

"Kirito,lets end this."

*Dash*

"You two will die here!"

He began wildly slash at us.

*Slash*

*Counter*

"Switch!"

*Slash*

"Guh!"

He staggers.

"Switch!"

"I'll end this,Haaaaaaaaaah!"

*Sound of bisection*

...

"Kirito,is it over already?"

"Yeah."

"Then we should now go to Sinon's house to beat the accomplice of his."

I talked as I pointed to the Dead flagged avatar of Death Gun.

"Right,but first."

I looked at Kirito who approached Sinon and fist bumped with her,heh.

"...It's over."

"We need your address,we go there and beat his accomplice."

"Asada Shino. The address is Tokyo District, Bunkyo, Yushima, Yonchome."

"...Easy trip..."I muttered.

"We will go n-

"Are you going to run away after hearing my personal information?"

"Eh, ah…so, sorry. My name's Kazuto Kirigaya. I dived in from Ochinomizu, but my house's at Kawagoe city."

"Names Seiro Hiryama,same."

"Okay,we should end BoB now."

I had an idea,a funny one.

"Here."

"?!"

"?!"

*Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooom*

And BoB has ended. The time taken for the tournament was 2 hours, 4 minutes and 37 seconds.

We looked at our result screen before the count down on log out runs down to 0.

No 1st,2nd or 3rd...

Then we logged out...

...

...

...

...

 **Later,in Sinon's apartment**

*Bam*

"Get away from Sinon,you idiot. Kirito get you butt here and drag this idiot outside."

Well we subdued the psycho and saved the day...again.

After that,we just let the police do their work and we are free to go.

T **wo Days Later**

Sinon walks out of her class,the other students are murmuring about her 2 somewhat good relationship girl classmate,she spoke.

"Whats up?"

"There are two boys in our school gate waiting for someone."

"Asada-san,you are going home now aren't you?"

"Yes,so what is it?"

"Well we are talking about who is so daring to invite someone into this school,whose clothes are uniform from not so nearby school."

After hearing that she remembers the text message from earlier,then thought no way after seeing her watch.

They agreed to meet around this time,and even said 'No need to waste your bus fare,we will come and fetch ya!`.However,they would not be too aloof to park their vehicle in front of school gate-...No,they would definitely do that.

Leaning towards the gate,she saw the two male students whose uniform she never undoubtedly,they are the one she met in GGO two days ago.

Thinking that she would have to say hello to them and take the back seat of the car with dozens of people looking at her, Sinon couldn't help but blush.

She muttered inside her heart 'I really want to log out from here', and squeezed out her last ounce of courage before turning to face her classmates beside her.

"T-They are my...well..friends."

Their eyes widened.

"Eh...Asada-san's?"

"Wha-what kind of friend?"

"S-sorry."

She runs away.

 **Seiro and Kazuto**

Well here we are Sinon's school,I used my Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution XVII(A future thing) to fetch the idiot before coming here...What that's my only four sit car,I only have three Mclaren 673LT,Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution XVIII and Trion Nemesis.

"Tell everything clearly tomorrow!~"

"Huh?"

Sinon approaches us,Kirito still looked dazed as he stares at the sky.

"Good afternoon."

"You too Sinon...Kirito.."

"Eh?!"

That snaps him out of his daze.

"Greet,idiot."

"Ah sorry,good afternoon Sinon."said Kirito sheepishly.

Sinon just nods and said.

"Sorry for the wait."

"No problem,we just got here a bit why does it feels like..."

I looked around with Kirito.

"...Everyone's looking at us."

"W-well wouldn't other people notice if you park your car on someone else's school gate?"

"Is that so."

Kirito,your so wouldn't know if a girl has a crash on you,and is that a teasing smirk?

"If we continue to stay here, would the discipline teacher run over here to make a ruckus? That seems interesting."

"D-don't joke like that."

In fact, the teachers may really come over. Shino instinctively turned back to look at the school gate and then said softly.

"Le-lets just go."

"Okay stop teasing Kirito,we'll go now."

"Geeze way to blow my fun away, ."

Getting in my car I started it and drives it away.

After 12 minutes

We arrive in a high-class cafe with high-class atmosphere,which was broken by Kikouka.

"Oi~Seiro-kun,Kirito-kun,over here!"

I took the lead and said to the waiter.

"We have an appointment with him."

The waiter just nodded and walked away.

As we sat at the table where the man indicated, warm towels and the leather menu appeared in front of them.

"Here, help yourselves." Sinon flipped the menu open as if she was prompted by the guy's voice, and immediately couldn't say anything.

Let alone sandwiches and pasta, even the desserts had 4 digit numbers behind them.

Just as Shino was so shocked that she didn't know what to do, beside her, Kirito snorted coldly and said,

"It's better not to be nice with him. We're spending money from our hardworking citizens."

The girl glanced over and found that the bespectacled guy was smiling and nodding too.

"The, then...I'll order this rare cheese cake with cranberry sauce to go along...and also Earl Grey." Shino ordered these as her heart was going green.

'Wow, 2200 yen!'. Unexpectedly, Kirito, who was beside her, said? "I want baked apple pudding, mont blanc and espresso."

Those unbelievable things were said. Shino couldn't even imagine how much money that would cost.

And I ordered only a espresso.

The attendant bowed and walked away.

The bespectacled man reached into his pocket and took out a black business card holder.

He took a business card from the holder and then handed the business card to Shino.

"Hello. I'm Kikuoka from the Ministry of Internal Affairs and Communications Technology." He said his name with a steady voice.

Shino hurriedly took the business card and bowed back.

"He, hello...I'm Asada...Shino."

The moment she said that, this man called Kikuoka gave an ominous look and said.

"It's because of our carelessness that we caused Asada-san to be in such a dangerous situation. I'm really sorry."

"No...no worries. You're too kind."

As Shino hurriedly lowered her head again, Kirito interrupted from beside her.

"It's better for him to apologize. If Kikuoka-san was able to investigate more thoroughly, we wouldn't have to meet such danger."

"...I'm really sweating now that you mention that." Kikuoka lowered his head like a kid being lectured, but then lifted his eyes and continued.

"But Kirito-kun, you never expected ≪Death Gun≫ to be a group of people, right?"

"That's true..." After saying that, Kirito leaned on the chair which looked like an antique, which then let out a creaking sound.

"Anyway...tell us what you know up till now first, Kikuoka-san."

"Of course...but it's only been 2 days since we knew of their crimes. It would take some time to explain everything..." Kikuoka took the coffee cup that was right in front of him, took a sip, and then continued.

"While I said that there was a group, there were actually only 3 members. At least from what the leader Shinkawa Shoichi said, they had three people."

"That guy called Shoichi was the mantle guy who attacked Sinon and me in BoB, right?" Kikuoka gently nodded his head at Kirito's question.

"I guess that should be right. From the confiscated AmuSphere records we got from his house, we were able to check that he did log into Gun Gale Online at that time."

"How is...that guy called Shinkawa Shoichi, what kind of person was he? Was he the mastermind?"

"...To explain all that, we have to start from the SAO incident in year 2022. But before that..." The waiter just so happened to arrive at this moment as he pushed the trolley with lots of plates of food on it.

After waiting for the waiter to arrange these plates onto the table and leave, Kikuoka then gestured Sinon not to hold back.

She didn't really have much appetite, but she should still be able to eat it.

After saying 'itadakimasu' with Kirito and Seiro, Sinon took the gold fork.

She sliced a bit off the milky white block that was dyed in bright red sauce and placed it inside her mouth.

Besides the heavy taste of thick cheese spreading in her mouth, the cake itself melted inside.

Surprised, Sinon immediately had the thought to ask for the recipe, but thinking about it, she knew that even if she asked the shop, they wouldn't reveal it.

Unknowingly, she ate about half of the cake before putting her fork down and picked up the red teacup.

She took a sip of the warm liquid that had a little orange tang in it, and the tense feeling deep inside her was eased.

"It's really nice..." Sinon muttered. On hearing that, Kikuoka happily said.

"Normally, food should accompany happy topics. But it's alright. We can come over another time."

"I, I see..." Kirito continued to eat the golden brown mont blanc in front of him, and at this point, laughed and dampened Kikuoka's mood.

"I'll advise you not to. This guy's 'topics of interests' are either dirty or disgusting."

"That, that's too much. I'm rather confident in my travel experiences in southeast Asia...oh well, let's talk about this first." Kikuoka took out a tablet PC from his office bag, and then touched the screen with his long fingers.

Shino's body tensed up slightly as she got ready to hear what this person, who looked like a teacher, had to say.

Of course, she wanted to know all about this 'Death Gun' incident. However, at the bottom of her heart, there was a slight voice muttering that she didn't want anything more to do with this.

Perhaps a certain part deep within her still trusted Shinkawa when that terrifying syringe was placed at her neck, Sinon still couldn't hate Kyouji completely, and neither could she give up on all her feelings for him.

That night?as Sinon was prompted by Kirito to go to the bathroom to wash her face and change clothes, the police arrived at her house.

Shinkawa Kyouji, whose head suffered heavy trauma and was vaguely conscious, was immediately arrested and then sent to the hospital by ambulance.

For safety reasons, Sinon were sent to another hospital and made to take a mandatory checkup.

The doctor on duty told Sinon that she didn't have anything other than a few bruises.

Soon after, the police started their investigations in the hospital, and she tried to clear her mind that was still blurred by a layer of confusion, and told the police exactly what happened inside the room.

She herself didn't notice it, but the doctor diagnosed that her emotional stress level was at its limit, so the police's investigation stopped at about 2am in the morning.

Sinon then spent the night in the hospital room, and after waking up at 6am, she refused to accept the doctor's proposal to return to her apartment and instead went to school.

Just like that, she groggily went through Monday, which was yesterday. Even though Kyouji continued to skip school, he should still be registered to the school, so Sinon thought that the school would know about it. In the end, nobody was talking about it at school.

As Sinon ignored Endou and the rest completely and went back to her apartment, the police were already waiting for her at the door.

After changing, Sinon and the police went to that hospital yesterday, and Sinon took a second diagnosis from the doctor. This time, Sinon asked a lot of questions about Kyouji, but the police told her that Kyouji was alright, but he kept quiet while being interrogated.

Because of ≪security reasons≫, the police wanted Sinon to remain in the hospital. After eating her dinner and bathing, she made a short call to her grandparents and mother at her old home before sleeping in the hospital room the hospital had prepared for her.

The moment she laid on the bed, Sinon immediately sank into a deep sleep, and her memory was cut off from there.

It felt like she had a long dream, but she couldn't remember anything about it at all.

On Tuesday, which was this morning, the policemen again escorted her to her apartment.

As she was dropped off, the police told her that her questioning would be over.

Even though it was a good thing, how would she know about developments from now on...Sinon thought as she got ready for school.

Just when she was cutting a tomato for breakfast, her phone suddenly rang.

It was from Kirito. The first thing he asked was whether Sinon was free after school, and Sinon instinctively answered yes.

Just like that, Sinon sat beside Kirito and Seiro waiting for their 'associate'?the man who was a civil servant to speak.

Kikuoka turned to look up from the tablet PC and then lowered his volume, probably scared that other people may hear it.

"The General Hospital Director's elder son Shinkawa Shoichi was frail and sick when he was young, and often moved between his house and the hospital ever since he graduated from middle school. He even enrolled in high school a year late...thus, his father had already given up on letting Shoichi take over the family business and pushed this burden onto Kyouji, who was 3 years younger than him. The director then started getting at home tutors for Kyouji and would sometimes even teach him himself, and would leave Shoichi alone. Shoichi wasn't filled with expectations, but his younger brother was forced into despair because of the huge expectations...that's what their father said when he was questioned."

Kikuoka paused at this moment and wet his lips with coffee.

Like him I seeped on my espresso.

Sinon looked at the table surface and tried to imagine how the parents' expectations would be like.

But no matter what, she just couldn't imagine that happening.

Even though both of them were so close, she had never noticed that Kyouji was under so much pressure.

Kikuoka continues.

"?But even in this situation, the brothers were rather close. Once Shoichi dropped out of high school, he turned to the internet as his heaven and started playing MMORPG, and this interest of his affected his brother. After that, the elder brother ended up being a captive of ≪Sword Art Online≫ and was in a coma in his father's hospital for 2 years. Once he survived and returned, Kyouji viewed him as some sort of idol...or even treated him like a hero."

At this moment, Sinon noticed that Kirito beside her and Seiro on the other seat sounded somewhat tense as they breathed.

However, Kikuoka's deep and calm voice then continued.

"Once Shoichi survived, he did not mention about what happened in SAO for a while, but after he ended his recuperation and returned home, he started bragging about how he killed many players in that world, how many people were scared of him, this real killer...to Kyouji who wasn't doing well at school and threatened by the upperclassmen, what Shoichi said didn't irritate him, but even made him feel relieved and satisfied."

"Well..."Sinon spoke softly.

Kikuoka lifted his head and tilted his neck as if to prompt her to continue.

"These things...were said by Shinkawa-kun, no, Kyouji, right?"

"No, these were based on conclusions made from the older brother's testimony. Shoichi continued to talk during the police investigations, and even had guesses about his younger brother's heart. However, Kyouji was completely different from his brother and remained silent even till now."

"I see..."

Shino really couldn't imagine what kind of plane Kyouji's soul was floating on.

She even felt that if she logged into GGO, she could see Spiegel waiting there at the bar where they meet up...even though it's not possible.

And I just kept quiet,this is for them to know the details. I already know some of this,so I'm only half listening.

"Ah, please continue..."

Kikuoka nodded his head after hearing Sinon's words and then again glanced at the tablet PC.

"We have no idea what was the key factor that made the two brothers head down the 'road of no return', so we can only guess...but Shoichi should have started playing Gun Gale Online on Kyouji's suggestion. Shoichi didn't have any phobia about the VR world that many survivors of SAO would have, but he wasn't that enthusiastic when he started playing. He noted that instead of practising his skills by fighting against monsters, he might as well wait on the streets to observe other players and imagine ways of killing them. However, ever since he got the 'Invisible mantle' from the RMT system, everything changed."

"RMT..."

Sinon couldn't help but say it out. The mantle which Death Gun had, the 'Metamaterial Optical Camouflage' ability, should be a really rare item that boss-like monsters would drop at a really low percentage.

The price should be much more expensive than the Hecate II. "

"Well...I guess that must be really expensive..."

After she said that, Kikuoka nodded his head, and then shook his head with a look of disbelief.

"It's said to be an estimated value of more than 300,000 yen. However, Shoichi's would get 500,000 yen in allowance from his father every month."

"That means...that large sniper rifle and the Estoc that was made from the rare material were bought through money...good thing that SAO didn't have a trading area or an RMT..."

As Kirito muttered this, he didn't look like he was joking at all.

Also, Kikuoka nodded his head seriously and continued.

"That's true?ever since Shoichi could make himself disappear with that mantle, he had been practising ways to obscure himself from others. At this moment, he merely felt that it was interesting to tail someone from behind...however, on a certain day, he found that the person he was tailing went into the presidential estate to operate a game terminal. Shoichi had an idea and took out his binoculars to try and look at the screen from behind a pillar. And then, he immediately found that person's real name and address and other personal particulars in the real world..."

"In other words...he didn't buy that invisible mantle to obtain information, but the opposite...he had that mantle first before doing such a thing..."

Kirito sighed and then leaned his back on the chair.

"...In the past, any MMO would have some sort of ≪Hiding≫ skill, and it's rare to see those who don't have it. But...I feel that the invisibility in VRMMO can be used to do a lot of bad things. At least it should be banned from being used on the streets...you need to feedback this to Zaskar, Sinon."

As the topic was suddenly shifted to her, Sinon could only hurriedly answer.

"Y, you go submit it...but, that means that the mantle was the reason that gave birth to Death Gun."

The last part of those words were obviously said to Kikuoka.

The bespectacled civil servant nodded his head and then turned his eyes to look at the tablet PC again.

After seeing his kind smile, Shino suddenly had a strange feeling, but that didn't matter now, so Shino didn't say her next thought.

Kikuoka continued talking as the sunset shone on the table surface.

"...I guess you can put it like that. Shoichi immediately memorized the personal information on instinct and wrote it down after he logged out. At this moment, he didn't really have some detailed plan to go about with this crime, but being able to get real information on players made him happy. After that, he would spend many hours in the presidential estate and wait for players to appear and write their real addresses down. Finally, he got a total of 16 real player names and addresses. Among them...Asada Shino-san, yours was included."

"..."

Sinon nodded. Since it started before September, that would be before the 2nd BoB tournament.

There were about 500 players who registered.

Even if only half of them inputed their real names and addresses so as to get the model gun, it wouldn't be impossible to steal 16 players' real life information. Kikuoka continued to explain.

"On a certain day in October, the younger Kyouji indicated to Shoichi that he had a problem with his character development. At that time, he seemed to have said angrily that it was because of the fake information Zekushiido spread', and Shoichi remembered that he had Zekushiido's real name and address and told it to Kyouji."

That's right. It was likely at that moment that the wall between Kyouji's imagination and the real world started to break apart.

"Shoichi indicated that it wasn't a plan one person came up with." Kikuoka's calm voice slid into Shino's ears.

"It's said that as the two of them were discussing about how to handle Zekushiido's personal information, the plan to create Death Gun started to take shape. However, Shoichi mentioned that they were just joking around in the beginning. Shooting in the game and killing a player in real life...this sounded easy, but there were a few difficulties in reality. After days of discussion, they slowly started to overcome one obstacle after another. And the biggest obstacle they faced was the master key that could break electronic locks and the way to inject drugs..."

"A General Hospital should have a legal master key to open a patient's house when there's an emergency. I guess their father's hospital..."

After hearing it from Kirito, Kikuoka looked like he was blowing a silent whistle as he curled his lips.

"As expected of Kirito. Actually, the government was promoting keyless sensor door locks to add control to personal residences that may not be easy to get broken in...but that's classified information. Anyway, the two of them worked hard to steal the unlock mechanism, the high pressure syringe and Succinylcholine from their father's hospital. According to Shoichi, carrying out this plan itself was like a game. He said that this was completely the same as gathering intel on targets in SAO, preparing their equipment and launching raids. It's said that he even told the police who was taking his statement 'aren't you the same?'. It seemed that he meant that the game was about going about and talking to NPCs everywhere, collecting information, catching the bountied criminal and hand him over to collect money, and that what the police was doing wasn't any different."

"I think that you better not trust his words fully."

The moment Kirito suddenly said these words, Kikuoka frowned and asked.

"Really?"

"Yes. Maybe that Shoichi may have some part of him which really felt that way, but as Red-Eyed XaXa, even though he kept telling people around him that this was just a game, he knew that players will really die and had such an addiction to killing. To him, whether it's the virtual world or the real world, only things that were beneficial to him were real. The sense of reality was wearing thin on him...this may be the dark side of VRMMOs."

"Hmm. Then...how about your reality?"

Sinon thought that Kirito or Seiro would give a mischievous smile that they would normally gave the moment he heard Kikuoka's question.

However, they gave an abnormally serious look as he stared up at a certain spot in the air.

"...It's true that I left a part of myself in that world. Right now, my personal worth had decreased."

"Don't you want it back?"

"Please don't ask that, will you? That's my personal privacy."

This time, Kirito really gave a wry laugh, and then glanced at Seiro.

"You?"

"Me,I feel this as all there and me here is the same person,the one who protects his precious people."

"Hmmm."

Kikouka glanced at Sinon.

"?As for that, what do you think, Sinon?"

"Err..."

Having being asked that all of a sudden, Sinon couldn't help but feel somewhat troubled.

She turned her thoughts into words, which she wasn't really familiar with, but she still finally tried to express her own thoughts.

"Well...Kirito, what you said just now was different from what you said before."

"Eh...?"

"You once said that 'there wasn't any virtual world'. And said that wherever the person was in was reality. Even though there're many VRMMO games, a gamer won't be divided after going to every world, right? Right now, I'm..."

Sinon stretched her right hand out and touched Kirito's left wrist with her fingertip.

"This world is the real world. Even if this is a virtual world that's created from AmuSphere, it's still a real world to me...that's how I think it should be."

Kirito widened his eyes and stared at Sinon for a while, which made Sinon embarrassed.

Then, he showed a smile that didn't have any mischief in it.

"...I see. You're right."

And I just listened to them.

After saying that, Kirito turned to look at Kikuoka and said,

"You better take down what Sinon just said. That may be the one truth in this entire incident."

"?Don't joke around with me."

Sinon's right fist tapped Kirito's shoulder gently before turning forward.

At this moment, Kikuoka was staring at Sinon for some reason, and may have felt awkward as he moved his eyes to his empty cake plate.

"Yes, you're right. And Shoichi's condition?was completely different from Asada-san. It ended up as the place he wasn't at being his reality altogether..."

"That guy continued to repeat the words 'it's not over yet'. Maybe that guy still hasn't completely returned from Aincrad...the aim of this 'created new world' that Akihiko Kayaba created?maybe it can be realized once that floating city completely collapses..."

"Don't say such scary things. His death still has lots of mysteries behind it...but it has nothing to do with this. Let's summarize this...Shoichi had no psychological barrier at the planning stage when he wanted to get into the target's house and inject the drug. At that time, the first victim was Zekushiido...Shigemura Tamotsu, and the one who killed him was Shoichi. At around 11pm on the 9th of November, he used the unlocking mechanism to open the target's room and entered it. About 11:30pm, he used the high pressure syringe on Shigemura who wore the AmuSphere as he was taking part in the MMO Stream interview, and got injected in the lower jaw. The drug he used was called Suxamethonium Chloride, also known as Succinylcholine, a muscle relaxant, and the victim Shigemura's breathing and heartbeat stopped and died. In other words, the one who shot Zekushiido in GGO was the younger brother Kyouji..."

On hearing Kyouji's name, Sinon's shoulders shuddered.

On the night two days ago, as Kyouji was all over her, he did mention Zekushiido, and that vengeful voice rang in her ears.

Because of the false information Zekushiido spreaded around that caused a mistake in Kyouji's stat allocation, he wasn't able to get the title of 'the strongest'?even though Yamikaze was a super AGItype was really strong, which would have denied Kyouji's thoughts? but his hatred for Zekushiido was far stronger than the upperclassmen in the real world who tormented and bullied him.

"The second victim was Usujio Tarako, and Shoichi was the one who killed him in the real world. The method was almost completely the same. They chose 7 people as targets, and the common condition amongst these targets were that they all lived in Tokyo and have the old-model lock that wouldn't leave any records of being opened, or where there were spare keys near the door..."

"It would have taken quite some time for time to gather this much information."

After hearing Kirito say that in amazement, Kikuoka's face tensed up and nodded his head.

"It should have taken a lot of time and effort. But?after taking the lives of two, it seemed that nobody believed the legend of ≪Death Gun≫."

"Yes...everyone just felt that it was just stupid report?I was one of them."

Sinon muttered, and Kikuoka agreed with her view completely.

"Yeah. Kirito-kun and I considered all sorts of possibilities, but in the end, all we could conclude was that 'this was just a rumor'. However, our guess was already wrong..."

"If...if we could have noticed the truth a day earlier, we could have protected the lives of those two players who entered the finals..."

After hearing the anguished words from Kirito, Shino lowered her head and said to him,

"?But you saved me."

"No, I didn't help at all. That was all about your own strength."

Shino glanced at Kirito, and had the thought that she hadn't thanked him properly yet, but at this moment, Kikuoka said again,

"If it wasn't for you three's hard work, the 7 people on the namelist would have been killed by them before the situation got attention, so you three don't have to be so hard on yourselves."

"It's not that...it's just that I'm very unhappy that the ratings of VRMMO will become worse again."

"These sprouts that were grown by 'The Seed' aren't so weak that they'll wilt because of this. Right now, these countless sprouts are gathering to become a towering giant tree that can match the World Tree. Really, I don't know which guy did this!"

"...You know. You better continue talking."

Kirito coughed dryly and prompted Kikuoka to continue,

"Um...however, I guess you should know what happened next. Both of them found that the threat of Death Gun didn't spread much and felt really angry, and so decided to come up with an even scarier plot. The brothers decided to come up with a killer plot of 3 people in the 3rd tournament to decide the strongest, commonly called the Bullet of Bullets finals. And the players that became their targets were...Pale Rider, Garret and Sinon...which is you, Asada-san."

"..."

On hearing that, Sinon nodded her head.

Sinon knew of the 4th casualty, Garret.

He was a trendy guy who wielded an old fashioned Winchester rifle.

Shino remembered the cowboy cap that could be considered his trademark and prayed for him silently deep inside.

At that moment, she suddenly noticed something and said,

"Ah...speaking of which, this may just be a coincidence..."

"What is it?"

"The 7 targets may have a common point. Including me, everyone of them weren't of the AGI-type."

"Oh...? What does that mean...?"

"Shinkawa-kun...no, Kyouji only added his AGI stat, so he was stuck in the game. I guess...he should have some complicated feelings towards other types...like those who stack up on STR."

"Hmm..."

Kikuoka immediately couldn't say anything and could only look at the screen of the tablet PC.

"What you meant is that...his motive was always from the game...now the prosecutors will have some difficulties cross-checking him...but will it really become like this..."

Kikuoka seemed to be in disbelief as he continued to shake his head. At this moment, Kirito lamented,

"No...I feel that it's really possible. To MMO players, the character stats are absolute values. I know of some people who were in a joking mood as they nudged their friends hands while they were adjusting this stats, causing the friends to accidentally add an extra point, and then both of them would quarrel and start killing each other in the game over it for months...of course, these were all in games."

Sinon could also understand why such a thing happened.

However, Kikuoka merely widened his eyes and then shook his head.

"Looks like the prosecutors, lawyers, judges and attorneys need to have some experience of diving into VRMMOs. No?it's about time we set some laws related to them...hm, but that's not what we have to worry about. Err...where were we?

He glanced at the tablet PC and then nodded his head.

"That's right, we talked about how they chose 3 people as targets. However?unlike the last two killings, there was a huge problem with the execution of the plan in the BoB finals. As Death Gun in the game and the person outside the game couldn't contact each other, it would be difficult for both parties to shoot at the same time. Finally, this problem was barely solved with the live telecast from outside the game, but..."

"It's still difficult to execute it, right? And there's movement."

Kirito interrupted with a scowl on his face and continued,

"I missed this and thought that there were only 2 Death Guns..."

"I, I see. They seemed to have chosen trio nearest to their house...like how Pale Rider lived in Omori, Ota, and Garret was living in Kawasaki, Musashi Kosugi, which weren't too far away. But the Bunkyo, Yushima area Asada-san lived in was rather far. Also, Kyouji, who always wanted to be Death Gun, was insistent on being the one killing in the real world. Shoichi had a bike, but Kyouji didn't have a license? so Shoichi invited a new partner into the plan. Hmmm...that person's name is called Kanemoto Atsushi, 19 years old now, an old acquaintance of Shoichi?or rather..."

Kikuoka glanced at Kirito.

"His guild partner during SAO. His character name was...Johnny Black Have you heard of..."

"Yes."

Kirito looked down and nodded his head.

"He was XaXa's partner in Laughing Coffin, a player who used a poison dagger. At that time, both of them attacked a few players and killed them...damn it...if I had known...I should have..."

Before he could say it, Sinon quickly reached her right hand out to grab Kirito's left hand.

At the same time, she looked into Kirito's eyes and slowly shook her head. Kirito immediately knew what she meant.

I still kept quiet,they need to solve their issues by themselves.

Kirito immediately looked like a baby who was crying and smiling, showing that he knew, but that expression immediately disappeared and became that usual poker face.

At this moment, Sinon moved her fingers away from his icy hand and turned forward. Kikuoka, who had been staring at them from the opposite side, continued with his explanation.

"...There was no mention of whether this Johnny Black?also known as Kanemoto?was involved in this plan in Shoichi's testimony. To Shoichi, Kanemoto seemed to be a person who's really hard to understand at times..."

"Why don't you just ask that Kanemoto?"

Kirito's reply was as simple as ever, but Kikuoka shook his head.

"We haven't caught him yet."

"Eh?"

"Shinkawa Kyouji was arrested in Asada-san's apartment, and 40 minutes later, his brother Shoichi was arrested in his own house. Then, the police followed Shoichi's testimony and arrived at the apartment in Ota where Kanemoto was at, but there was no one inside the room. That apartment was still under surveillance, but there's still no news that we caught Kanemoto yet."

"...Can we confirm that he was the one who killed Pale Rider and Garret in the finals?"

"I guess it should be him. Shoichi did mention that he handed the same drug syringes to him and Kyouji. We didn't find those weapons, but we found hair that matched Kanemoto's DNA in the victims houses."

"Syringes..."

Shino couldn't help but feel a chill after thinking of the name that made her remember about this term that would remind her of the drug name. Kyouji's voice 'this is the real Death Gun' when he placed the syringe at her neck continued to echo in her mind.

Kirito seemed to have the same thoughts as Shino as he looked and said.

"Were the drug's use finished after killing the other two targets?"

But Kikuoka shook his head to deny this.

"No...a small syringe of Succinylcholine would be fatal enough, but for added security, Shoichi gave him three drug syringes, so he may still have one left. That was why the police insisted on protecting you people until morning from Monday on, especially Asada-san who may still be in danger."

"...You're saying that Johnny Black may continue to hurt Sinon...?"

"No, that's just for added precaution. The police felt that it wasn't necessary too. As their Death Gun plot collapsed, there wouldn't be any benefit to attack Asada-san. Besides, Kanemoto and Asada-san had no reasons to harm each other or personal grudge. Right now, the automatic identification camera network in the center of Tokyo had started its trial, so I guess he won't be able to run away for long."

"What's that...?"

"It's commonly called the S2 system. The computer will automatically analyze the faces of all the people the camera sees and then look for the fugitive...um, the details are classified."

"That's really amazing."

Kirito frowned as he took a sip of coffee

"I have the same feeling too. Anyway, I think it's just a matter of time before Kanemoto's arrested. Let's get back to the incident and summarize this..."

Kikuoka's fingers moved on the tablet PC, and then shrugged, lifted his head and said.

"You should be more familiar with the rest than I do. Shinkawa Kyouji immediately came to Asada-san's house to attack after the tournament was over, but luckily, he was arrested without achieving his goal. Shinkawa Shoichi was then arrested next, and the remaining Kanamoto Atsushi is being wanted. The brothers are still being interrogated in the Fuji branch. Sorry for taking such a long time...but my report ends here. That's all the information I have now...do you have any questions?"

"Well..."

She felt that this may be a question that couldn't be answered, but Shino couldn't help but ask.

"Shinkawa-kun...Kyouji, what will happen to him from now on...?"

"Mu..."

Kikuoka pushed his spectacles up with his fingers and bemused.

"Shoichi's currently 19, and Kyouji's 16, so they will be tried under the juvenile laws...but this case is a huge one that involves 4 lives, so the juvenile court would probably send the case back to the prosecutor. Also, they probably need a psychiatric evaluation. Even though we have to wait for it to end...but looking at their actions, I think there should be a high chance that they would be sent into a juvenile jail. That's because those two have lost their sense of reality..."

"No...I don't think they lost their sense of reality yet."

After hearing Sinon mutter this, Kikuoka blinked and indicated with his eyes for her to continue on.

"I don't really understand the older brother...but Kyouji...to Kyouji, Gun Gale Online's the real world to him, which was why he decided?"

She raised her right hand, pointed her finger straight, and then placed it down again.

"To abandon everything in this world and head to that real world called GGO. Maybe people in this world...would feel that he was just running away, but..."

Shinkawa Kyouji was the one who wanted to take Sinon's life away. The fear and despair he gave Sinon was unmeasurable. But even so, Sinon still couldn't begrudge him and felt reluctant.

This painful feeling caused Sinon to continue to say.

"But I guess this online gaming wouldn't just be a game of entertainment to us once our minds and time were spent to a certain level. Earning experience and money to become stronger is really a troublesome and difficult thing. Of course, it's nice to play with friends occasionally...but there's a lot of pressure to continue playing like they're working just to be the strongest, like what Kyouji did."

"Stress...caused by playing games? But...wouldn't that be the complete opposite of its purpose..."

Kikuoka said in surprise, and Sinon nodded at him and continued.

"Yes. Kyouji...reversed this world with that world."

"But...why? Why was he so willing to sacrifice so much to get this so-called title of being the strongest...?"

"I'm not too sure about that...I just said it before, to me, this world and the game are all connected...Kirito, do you know why...?"

Sinon looked right, and found that Kirito was leaning his back on the chair, closing his eyes and thinking.

Soon, he opened his mouth and muttered.

"Because you wanted to be strong."

Sinon closed her lips, thought about this short sentence, and then nodded her head slowly.

"...That's right. I was the same the last time. Maybe every VRMMO player is the same...just trying to be stronger..."

Shino turned her body around and faced Kikuoka from the front.

"Then...when are visitors allowed to meet Kyouji?"

"Well...he'll probably be kept in custody after we cross-examine him. We have to wait until he's sent to a juvenile observation center."

"I see?I'll go see him. Once I see him, I want to tell him what I was thinking before...and what I'm thinking now."

No matter how late, no matter how much he didn't want to listen to her, Shino felt that she had to do this.

This time, Kikuoka finally showed what looked like a whole-hearted smile.

"You're really a strong person. Hmm, please do. I'll make arrangements to his management plan in the future and send an email to you."

He then looked at the watch on his left wrist and said.

"Sorry—it's about time for me to leave. I can be said to lack leisure, but there's really lots of things to handle."

"Ah. Sorry for troubling you."

Shino also thanked him after Kirito.

"Well..thank you."

"No need to be so kind. It was my negligence that caused both of you to be in danger, so this should be what I should do. I'll notify you if I get some new information."

Kikuoka placed the tablet PC into the office bag beside him and stood up from the chair.

Just when he was about to reach for the bill on the table—he suddenly stopped.

"Oh yes, Kirito-kun..." "...What is it?"

"This is what you wanted me to get."

He took a small piece of paper from the inside pocket of his western suit and handed it to Kirito.

"Death Gun...no, Red-eyed XaXa—Shinkawa Shoichi, once he heard that this was the question you raised, he answered it without hesitation. However, he asked us to send a message back to you. Of course, you don't have to care about him at all, and any messages from a suspect can't be revealed in an investigation, so the police appeared to have refused his request...so, do you want to hear it?"

Kirito's face looked like he just drank some really bitter coffee, but he still nodded his head in the end.

"Since you brought it here, I'll listen."

"Then..."

Kikuoka took out the second piece of paper, saw the contents, and read.

"...'This isn't over. You don't have the power to end everything. You'll soon notice. It's showtime.' just like that—"

"...Such a slippery guy."

Indeed.

"Well-

The heck they are shocked,did they forgot I was here?Shrugging it of I stand.

"...We should go now."

It's been about 10 minutes after Kikuoka smiled as he waved his hand and left.

As both of them left the cafe and headed for where the car was parked, Kirito suddenly grumbled.

"...Who is that guy? He called himself an officer of Internal Affairs Ministry...but somehow..."

Shino thought that he was really an enigmatic person and said this to Kirito.

However, Kirito merely shrugged his shoulders and answered,

"Un, I can be certain that he's under the VR world Management sector. At least for now."

"Now?"

"Think about it. Things just happened less than 2 days ago. Don't you feel that he knew too much about what's going on inside the police force? The Japanese jurisdiction departments would never get involved in each other's department, so that shouldn't be common."

"...What do you mean?"

"He originally said that he wasn't really in a single unit, like the police or something...it's not really possible, but he..."

"...?"

"I once met him here before and followed him when he went back."

Shino gave a look of disbelief as she watched Kirito walk beside her. However, the boy just looked like nothing happened and continued.

"In the end, there were 3 large sedans waiting at a nearby underground car park, and the driver sure didn't look like someone you want to mess with when he has short hair and a black suit. I tried my best to follow them with my bike, but maybe I was discovered...Kikuoka was dropped off in front of Ichigaya station, and he disappeared while I was looking for a parking spot."

"Ichigaya? Not Kasumigaseki?"

"Yes. The Internal Affairs Ministry's in Kasumigaseki...but what's in Ichigaya should be...the Ministry of Defense."

"Min..."

Shino immediately couldn't say anything and could only continue blinking.

"This means that...he's from the self defence force?"

"So I said it wasn't really possible. The police's relationship with the defence ministry should be worse than that of the internal affairs department."

Kirito shrugged slightly. At this moment, Shino finally thought of something.

"Ah...speaking of which, Kikuoka-san was wearing...I guess, spectacles with very small degree or no degree, because the lens didn't really reflect much."

"Is that so...I see." Shino looked at the boy who seemed to understand and then said.

"But...even if that person has some relationship with the defence ministry, why must he investigate VRMMOs? They shouldn't have any relationship with each other right?"

"Right...I heard that someone intended to use FullDive technology to train soldiers, even though that's the situation with the US Army."

"Wha-what?"

This time, it was Shino who was shocked and stopped. Kirito then stopped and shook his right hand.

"Like for example...hm...can we talk about guns?"

"Ye-yes...it's alright if it's just listening."

"Good. For example, if I give you a real sniper rifle, can you successfully finish the loading until the firing?"

"..."

Shino recalled how she shot the can with the Government model gun a few hours ago and nodded her head.

"I guess so...if it's just firing. But in the real world, I don't know how to lower the recoil, so I may not be able to hit the target."

"But I don't even know how to load bullets. If we can train weapon and basic operations in the virtual world, we may be able to save a lot of ammunition and fuel."

"Rea...really..."

Shino couldn't help but look at her right hand.

The scale Kirito was talking about was way too big, and it was really hard to imagine such a situation.

"Of course, this is just a possibly. Just this year alone, we have no idea for how many purposes FullDive technology can be used for, so it won't be strange to see whatever new thing that happen in the future. Anyway—better be more careful about that guy."

I just walked in front of them and opened the door of my car.

Kirito walked over to the car and entered.

He said with a rare hesitating attitude to her.

"Well..."

"...? What is it?"

"...Sinon, do you have some time after this...?"

"I don't really have anything to do. Maybe I won't want to log into GGO for a while."

"I see—sorry, I have something I want to ask you to help out with..."

"What is it?"

"The image of that cave during the BoB finals were seen by...those SAO-era friends of mine. And they knew that I was that Kirito...well...if you can help me explain to my friends that we weren't flirting, I'll be really happy."

"...Heh."

"Hahahahaha!"

"Shut up man,why were you silent the whole time?"

"Two things,for you guys to experience and resolve your problems/issues.

"..."

"He's got us there."

"But even if they're your old friends, it's amazing that they could recognize you from your name."

"Yeah...they recognized my sword skills."

"I-I see—it's alright to help you out, but you owe me one. You're treating me cake next time."

After hearing her say that, Kirito gave a sheepish look and said.

"Are...are we going back to that earlier shop again...?"

"Hahahaha!"

"I won't do such a cruel thing."

"That's great. Then...please follow me to Ochinomizu for a while. It won't take you much time."

"Me?!I'm the driver and the one who owns this car!"

"What, isn't that just beside Yushima? That's on the way home."

"Hey,why ignore me?"

After moving up Ginza highway to Showa highway and moving north for a while, they arrived at the redevelopment around the east side of Akihabara station. They went past the silver skyscrapers that looked like the streets of Gurokken and entered near Okachimachi. The surroundings had a heavy old town like atmosphere.

The car turned around the alleys like a old bull dragging a cart, and they finally stopped at a small shop.

 **Dicey Cafe**

"Welcome..."

"I will meet Akina upstairs,I will be back."

After saying that Seiro headed towards the stairs.

"You're too slow!"

One of them, a girl with shoulder-length hair curling inwards jumped up from the round seat and exclaimed that to Kirito.

"Sorry, sorry, Chrysheight spoke too much."

"I ate 2 apple pies while waiting for you. Kirito! It'll be your fault if I grow fat!"

"Why, why is it my fault now...?"

The other girl with slight brown straight hair, down to the middle of her back, merely laughed as she heard their conversation at the beginning, but soon after, she got off the bench and interrupted with a tone that seemed to show that she was rather used to this situation.

"Hurry up and introduce us, Kirito-kun."

"Ah...you're right."

After Kirito nudged me on the back, Sinon arrived at the center of the shop.

She tried her best to suppress the fear she would have when meeting someone for the first time and nodded at them.

"This is the 3rd winner of Gun Gale Online, Sinon, real name, Asada Shino."

"Do-don't say that."

Sinon protested slightly after hearing this unexpected introduction from Kirito, but Kirito merely chuckled and continued. He pointed at the energetic girl he was quarreling with and said.

"This is the cheating blacksmith Lisbeth, real name is Shinozaki Rika."

"You bastard..." The girl called Rika immediately gave a bad look and attacked Kirito. He dodged and raised his left hand towards the other girl.

"Tha-that's too much!"

Asuna protested, but her face was still smiling.

She then stared at me with clear beautiful eyes and then nodded at her.

"And that..."

Kirito finally pointed his jaw at the shopkeeper inside the bar.

"That's Iron Wall Agil."

"Oi oi, am I an Iron Wall now? My mom gave me a nice name, okay?"

What's shocking was that it seemed that even the shopkeeper here was a VRMMO player.

The giant laughed and placed his right hand on his sturdy chest and said.

"Hello. I'm called Andrew Gilbert Mills. I hope we can get along."

As what he said was all in fluent Japanese except for his name which was in English, Sinon couldn't help but blink a few times and hurriedly lowered her head to greet him.

"Let's sit down and talk first."

There were two 4-seater tables in the shop. Kirito walked towards one and pulled the chair out.

After waiting for Sinon, Asuna and Rika to sit down, he flicked a finger at the shopkeeper.

"Agil, I want ginger ale. What do you want, Sinon?"

"Ah...the same then."

"The ginger ale here's really spicy."

Kirito chuckled and said 'two glasses' towards the counter, and then cupped his hands on the table.

"Then, I'm going to explain to Lisbeth and Asuna what happened last weekend."

Even though Kirito and I had already collated what happened during the BoB finals with what Kikuoka said, it took them more than 10 minutes to explain everything to others.

"Yes—as things aren't revealed on the media yet, the real names and detailed information couldn't be revealed, but that's basically it."

After concluding things, Kirito looked somewhat tired as he laid his tired body on the chair and finished the second cup of ginger ale

. "…You, for some reasons...you really get into lots of trouble."

Rika shook her head and sighed as she commented.

However, Kirito looked down and shook his head.

"No…Well, I can't really say this. This incident did involve me after all."

"…Is that so—ahhh, I knew I should have been there. I have a whole lot of things I want to say to that Death Gun."

"That guy's not that only one who got his soul twisted by SAO. There's likely lots of them."

At this moment, Asuna smiled to chase away the current moody atmosphere.

"But I feel that a lot of souls were saved, like mine. Of course, I don't mean that I agree with SAO…the guild leader's actions…because of that a lot of people died…but even so, I won't deny these two years I lived, and I won't regret about them at all."

"…Ahh, you're right. During the last battle with Death Gun, if it wasn't for Asuna holding my hand, I wouldn't be able to use that move. I guess…it's because of those two years in SAO…that your warmth reached me…"

Of course, I couldn't understand what Kirito meant by that. The aloof boy found that she seemed to be puzzled and smiled in an embarrassed manner before explain.

"Didn't I say that I dived in from the hospital in Ochinomizu during the night of the finals? I never told anyone about that place, and Asuna tortured and interrogated Kikuoka before he spilled it out."

"Y-you don't have to say it like that!"

After Asuna said that, she puffed her cheeks angrily.

Then, Kirito gave a mischievous smile and said,

"And then, she dived in from this shop, but after knowing the location, came rushing over to that hospital I was at. At that moment…I was fighting with Death Gun, and she grabbed my hand tightly. And unbelievably…I did feel Asuna's warmth at that moment. It's thanks to her that I drew that FiveSeven handgun I had forgotten about."

"…I see…"

Sinon nodded her head silently.

Though she was thinking whether the two of them were dating, she immediately threw that imagination aside.

Luckily, Kirito didn't notice this abnormal situation and slowly continued.

"But that wasn't all. After the tournament ended, I logged out, and Asuna told me…that the log in name 'Sterben' Death Gun used was actually German, and it should be read as that. It meant Death. But this was a name that only doctors and nurses would use in Japan, and so…I remembered that you told me that you have a friend who's a doctor's kid, and you were about to call him to your house, so I had a bad feeling. Once I found out that it would be too late once the police arrive, so I rode my bike to Yushima…but I didn't really help out much…"

These words shook Sinon in a certain silent way.

"…Sterben. Not Steven…"

She muttered, closed her eyes, thought and said.

"…Hospital's term, it means death…why did he choose such a name…?"

"Maybe he wanted to rebel against his dad who was a doctor. Anyway—it's not a reason we can easily think of."

Kirito sighed.

Sitting diagonally opposite him, right in front of Sinon was Asuna, who said with an optimistic tone,

"It's better not to think too much into the meaning of a VRMMO character name. Once you find out certain truths, you'll lose even more."

Beside her, Rika immediately chuckled and answered.

"Oh~, as expected of someone who used her real name as the character name, it's really convincing!"

"Hey!"

Asuna immediately attacked with her right elbow, and Rika pretended to look in pain.

Sinon inadvertently smiled as she watched their interactions with each other, and at this moment, Asuna suddenly looked at her.

The shiny tea-colored eyes were glowing with brightness, and Sinon felt strength in that humbleness.

"Well…Asada-san…"

"Wha-what is it?"

"These words may not be suited for me to say this, but…I'm sorry, for letting you see such a terrifying thing."

"No…don't say that…"

Shino hurriedly shook her head and said each word out one by one.

"This incident may be caused by me. Because of my personality, play style…my past and other things. Anyway, during the tournament, I panicked…luckily, Kirito made me calm down. Well, what was telecasted was that he was comforting Sinon…"

And then, Kirito jumped up immediately and spilled out words in rapid fire.

"Tha-that's right. I almost forgot about the most important thing. It was an emergency, we were being chased down by that killer in that situation. Don't think too much into it!"

"…Alright then, we'll trust you for now. But we don't know what will happen in the future…."

Rika continued to mutter as she stared at Kirito, but still clapped and showed her lively smile.

"But I'm happy to know a female VRMMO player in the real world."

"That's right. I still have a lot of things I want to ask about GGO. Please be friends with me, Asada-san."

Asuna gave a steady smile before stretching her right hand out on the table. After seeing that white and tender hand— Shino couldn't help but feel somewhat intimidated.

Friends.

As the word entered her heart, she felt a burning sense of yearning, but also a sharp pain and anxiety. Friends.

Ever since that incident, she had yearned for them many times, but got betrayed just as many times, until she finally told her heart that she should not wish for such luxury.

But in that situation, it would be a matter of time before she knew that Shino killed before, that her hands were stained with blood.

She was scared that Asuna would give her an irritated expression.

To touch humans—such a simple act would likely be something that would be eternally denied to her.

She thought that she should just head back like that, that the mere words of 'being friends with her' would be enough to warm her heart for a while.

As she got ready to apologize—

"Sinon…"

This little muttering made Sinon waver because of her shrinking consciousness.

Her body jerked, and she then looked at Kirito beside her.

As they exchanged looks, Kirito nodded his head slightly but firmly. His eyes were telling Sinon that it was alright.

Thus, Shino turned her eyes back to Asuna as if she was hypnotized.

The girl was still smiling, and her right hand was still shown in front for Sinon.

Sinon's arm felt as heavy as a lead block.

However, she was starting to fight against this shackle as she slowly, slowly lifted her arm.

Compared to isolating herself because she didn't want to doubt others or was scared for being betrayed, she would rather trust others and be hurt by them.

That was the first time Sinon had this thought ever since that incident.

It felt like Asuna's hand was far away.

As the distance was closed in, the density of the air increased, feeling like there was a wall to bounce Sinon's hand back.

However, her fingers finally touched the other party's.

The next moment, Sinon's right hand was tightly cupped by Asuna's hand.

That warmth really couldn't be described with words. The warmth that was passed over started moving from the fingertips and up the arms, shoulders and entire body before finally melting Sinon's frozen blood.

"Ah…"

Sinon subconsciously exhaled.

To think that it would be that warm. She had long forgotten about something—a human's hand touch can move the soul.

At this moment, Sinon felt that this was reality.

She realized heavily that all the fear she used to have, how she continued to run away from this world, she was finally tied to this real reality now.

Just like that, a few seconds passed, no, numerous seconds…

At this moment, Shino noticed that the smiling Asuna showed some hesitation on her lips.

As she instinctively tried to draw her hand back, Asuna held on with even more force. At this moment, Asuna seemed like she was choosing her words wisely as she slowly said to the bewildered Sinon.

"…Well, Asada-san…Shino-san. There's another reason why we invited you here today. This may not make you comfortable…and it may make you angry. But, we, we have to…tell you no matter what…"

"Reason…? Me, angry…?"

She was losing grasp of the situation.

But at this moment, Kirito, who was sitting on the left, said with a nervous voice.

"Sinon, well, I have to apologize to you first."

After that, the boy bowed his head down in apology.

Then he used the pitch black eyes that were in the midst of that slightly long bangs and that girlish-avatar look to stare at Shino.

"…I told Asuna and Lisbeth what happened to you before. That's because I needed their help."

"Eh…?"

As Sinon heard that Kirito told the truth to them, she couldn't hear what happened next.

This time, Sinon did use all her strength to try and pull her hand away from Asuna. But she didn't succeed. This delicate girl called Asuna was holding Sinon' s right hand with an unknown strength. The girl's eyes, expression and the warmth she was passing through to her seemed like she wanted to say something to Sinon.

"Sinon…actually, I, Lisbeth,Akina,Seiro and Kirito all took leave on Monday from school, and went to the …city."

"...!"

At this moment, shock wouldn't be enough to describe Sinon's emotion.

During these few seconds, she could not understand what Asuna meant.

The girl's ample and glossy looking lips said a location.

And that was the city where Sinon stayed in until she graduated from middle school, the place where that incident happened, the place where she really wanted to forget and didn't want to go back.

Sinon could only feel this question spin in her head. Finally, she asked.

"Why…must you do such a thing…?"

She continued to shake her head and moved to stand up as she hurriedly tried to get away from here.

But just before Sinon stood up, Kirito's hand was pressing down on her left shoulder.

At this moment, his nervous voice entered Sinon's ears.

"That's because you never met the people you should have met, Sinon…and you didn't hear the words you needed to hear. I thought that you would be hurt…but I, I just couldn't sit by and let this go. So I used the database of the press to investigate that incident…I thought that it wouldn't be clear to say it on the phone, so I went to the post office where that incident happened, and asked them to tell me how to contact that person."

"People…I should meet…? Words I should hear…?"

Sinon could only repeat the words blankly, and sitting beside her, Rika shot Kirito a look, got up and went deep into the shop.

As the door with the plate PRIVATE was opened, a person appeared. It was a woman in her thirties. She had shoulder-length hair with slight make-up on.

She was also dressed in a rather mature manner. She was more like a housewife than an office lady.

And then, a set of footsteps proved that Sinon's impression was correct.

A little girl who looked like she hadn't entered primary school yet came running out.

They looked really similar, and they're most likely mother and daughter. But even after seeing these two people, Sinon merely felt puzzled.

She did not know who this mother and daughter pair was. She had never met them in her hometown before, let alone Tokyo.

As the woman saw Sinon standing there in a dazed manner, she looked sad yet happy for some reason, and then bowed deeply at Sinon.

The girl beside her bowed too.

After maintaining that for a while, Rika prompted them to move to the table in front of Sinon.

Asuna got up to let the lady sit in front of Sinon, and the little girl sat beside her mother.

At this moment, the shopkeeper who continued to remain silent walked out silently from the bar, served a cup of café au lait in front of the mother and milk in front of the girl before heading back.

Even at such a close distance, Sinon still didn't know who they were.

No, it felt like…deep in a certain part of her memory, a spark was suddenly created.

She didn't know them, so why— At this moment, the woman again bowed deeply at Sinon and said her name with a slightly trembling voice.

"Nice to meet you. You should be Asada…Shino-san, right? My name is Oosawa Sachie. This girl is called Mizue, and she's four years old."

As expected, she had no impression of those two names at all.

Speaking of which, Sinon herself wouldn't have any relation with a mother and daughter of this age, but her memory continued to hurt.

Sinon couldn't even greet them as she widened her eyes while sitting on the chair.

The mother called Sachie took a deep breath and said with a clear voice,

"…I moved to Tokyo after giving birth to this child. In the past, I used to work in the …city, and the location where I worked was…"

The moment she heard the next few words, Sinon understood everything.

"…The Post Office at Third Street."

"Ah…"

Sinon let out a soft voice from her mouth.

That small and ordinary post office—was where that incident took place.

Five years ago, Sinon and her mother went there, and she had the incident that caused the biggest change in her life.

The criminal with the gun killed the man at the window, and then looked like he did not know whether to shoot the two female workers at the counter or Sinon's mother.

However, Sinon lost control of herself and rushed at the man, snatched the gun—and squeezed the trigger.

That's right…this mother called Sachie was undoubtedly one of the female workers she met at the post office.

In other words…Kirito deliberately went with Seiro,Asuna,Akina and Rika to that post office, got the address of the female worker who resigned and moved to Tokyo, and after establishing contact with her, invited her to come over to meet Sinon today.

Sinon could roughly get the gist of things, but there was still a greatest question withing her.

Why? Why did Kirito do such a thing even if he had to take leave?

"…I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, Shino-san."

Sachie, who was sitting in front of Sinon, teared up as she said that.

Sinon didn't understand why she apologized at all and could only remain in her seat blankly.

And the other party continued with a trembling voice.

"I'm really sorry. I…should have met you earlier…but I really wanted to forget about that incident…so I came to Tokyo while using the fact that my husband was posted out…I could have thought it through and understand that you felt really hurt…but I didn't even thank you or even apologize to you…"

The tears in her eyes flowed out cascading down her face. That braided-hair girl beside her called Mizue seemed to be worried for her own mother as she looked up. Sachie silently patted the girl's head.

"…During that incident. Th, this girl was still in my stomach. So Shino-san, you didn't just save me back then…you saved this child too. Really…really, thank you very much, thank you very much…"

"…I saved…your lives?"

Sinon merely repeated those words.

In that post office, Sinon, who was only 11 years old, squeezed the trigger 3 times and took a person's life.

That was what Sinon did, and what she always thought.

However—this woman in front of her clearly said, That she was saved by Sinon.

"Sinon."

Beside her, Kirito said with a trembling voice.

"Sinon, you had been blaming yourself all this while, punishing yourself. I can't say that what you did is wrong, but—you also have the right to think of those you saved. In that case, you'll find that you have the right, to forgive yourself. That's what…I wanted to tell you…"

Then, Kirito seemed like he didn't know what else to say anymore and could only bite his lower lip.

Looking away from the boy, Sinon looked at Sachie again.

She knew that she had to say something, but she just couldn't say anything.

She couldn't even talk, or even think of anything for that matter…

At this moment, a sound of light footsteps could be heard.

That 4 year old girl called Mizue jumped off her chair and ran around the table to Sinon in small steps.

Sachie should be the one who tied her hair which looked so silky and smooth.

Her round face was showing a cute pink, and her large eyes were showing the purest and most innocent glow in this world.

Mizue should be wearing a kindergarten uniform as she had a little bag on her back.

She reached her hands into her bag and took out something.

It was a drawing paper that was folded into a rectangular.

She opened the paper clumsily and passed it to Sinon.

The picture that was drawn with crayons immediately entered Sinon's eyes. At the center of the picture was a woman's face with long hair.

That smiling face should belong to her mother—Sachie. And the braided girl on the right side should be herself. The bespectacled person on the left was her father.

At the top of the picture, there were the words-To Shino onee-san-that were written in it, probably just learnt in school.

Mizue handed over the picture with both hands, and Sinon received it with both hands as well.

Mizue smiled and took a deep breath.

It seemed that the girl practiced it many times before as she said each word one by one with an innocent and tender voice.

"Shino onee-san, thank you for saving mama and Mizue."

At this moment, Sinon's eyes were covered—with the colors of the rainbow, and then, it was all jumbled up.

After a while, she found herself crying.

Before today, she did not know that such warmth, clarity and tears that could wash any stain away existed.

Sinon continued to cry as her hands continued to hold that piece of large picture.

A small hand that was so tender felt somewhat timid right from the beginning, but then grabbed her right hand tightly.

And what was held was the black spot, where the firepowder remained on her right hand—

To accept all my past would likely take some time.

Even so, I like this current world now.

My life will have many pains from today onwards, and the path in front of me will have lots of thorns.

But I believe that I can continue to walk on.

Because my right hand that's being held and the tears on my face are so warm.

Thank you Kirto,Seiro and everyone.

 **Seiro**

"So Akina,what's up?"

"Just relaxing here,we did not have some time for ourselves. Might as well,have some time for us privately now wouldn't we?"

"Alright,good idea. So what do you want to do?"

"..."

O-oh,her face...Gah,I knew it!

"Th-that lewd face,p-perverted girl."

"Oh,you don't want it~?"

"..."

 **Kirito**

Well the talk went better than I thought.

"Kya!"

*Muffled voice*

...

Those two won't ever stop.

"What are they doing in a place like this?!"

"Asuna,calm down."

"No,I won't accept this!"

"Huh?"

Why is Asuna dragging me away?

"We will do it too,I won't lose to my sister!"

"My nose began to bleed,Asuna!

"I-I,Asuna w-

"You won't argue your way out of this!"

...

 **Happy ending of this chapter?**

* * *

I have nothing to say

I'm very exhausted of studying

I wrote this to relax and it resulted to this long chapter

Bye see ya next chap...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I don`t own anything except the idea of the story itself.

And sorry for any OOCness

Story start

* * *

 **Chapter 10:The Insanity Of OSS And Excalibur(Excaliber)**

It was morning, around 10 am...Kirito is here...and he's annoying me!

"Talk seriously, damn it!"

Paling a little, Kirito made a fake caugh and made his serious face. Then he spoke again.

"So the Sword Skills and OSS is implemented yesterday night huh,so that's why it was down."

"Yeah,it was a busy day."

"No wonder you were looking so...tired."

"Kirito~."

"Oh, hey Seiro. I gotta go."

"Yeah, yeah."

"See ya."

"Just go away."

...

"So-"

"Guh!"

"-what were you talking about earlier with Kirito and why are you so surprised?"

"Nothing, just some update in ALO."

"So the Sword Skills and OSS is already out eh?"

"Sure, now we just need to use them or make some original skills to throw our opponents off."

"Sounds good, shall we do it after lunch and surprise our friends later?"

"I like the way you think."

"You know it and love me for it."

"Haha, I know."

Then she begins to prepare my favorite thing...Her cooking.

 **Opening theme, SAO ll.**

 **...ALO...**

After lunch Akina and I had made our OSS and practiced all of the skills listed in the update in our respective areas of our weapons.

"So Seiro-kun, will you show me?"

"Nope, no need to ruin the surprise I made with my OSS."

Akina pouts, damn...it's too adorable.

"Don't worry I will show you later with all of our friends...No, I will show it in a battle later."

Now that I mention it, today is our rquest to get the Excalibur(shh, it's Excaliber)...Ah, and Zekken will make appearance few days after this. I need find a way to save her...But I can't, I would only delay...No, I still have to try with Kirito. We might be able to do something other than his probe...Then...Wait, if I remember, Kayaba did transfer his consciousness here. Then, if we could just replicate this and use something like AR(augmented reality)...I will have to speak with Kirito about this.

"Okay, I really wanted see it first. You would have made me very happy~."

Nope, not ruining the surprise and quite increasing the cuteness with a cuter pout!

 **ALO: Agil's**

So the quest is for 7 peoples only, oh well. I will let Kirito get the Excaliber, I already made the best sword here other than Gram and Excaliber...Ascalon the dragon slaying blade along with my Divine Gaelic Blade. My own special weapon that allows me to use a unique skill, the limit is only one unique skill at a time and change it's shape according to the skill I would equip. But right now, I only equipped my DGB with one-handed sword sword skill. As I am concealing my Skills and OSS, which I made at least three to six OSS for each weapons skill.

"So who will be in the quest?"

Kirito replies to Asuna's question.

"Me, you, Leafa, Sinon, Liz, Silica, and Klein. Seiro said that he and Akina will only accompany us to the boss."

I nodded at the answer, that's exactly what I planned.

"And last thing, Seiro. What did you two Kirito did?"

"Hm?"

Now I'm confused, what is Asuna talking about?

"The two weird swords you and Kirito have."

Oh, okay. That was only it.

"Well I have my special weapon here and Kirito has his combined Elucipulser, why?"

Asuna just huffs.

"So can you make more?"

I was afraid of that question.

"Well I can-eh?"

Asuna picks me on the front of my very light armor.

"You will make one for me."

(T_T)

"I-I will ma'am."

And she drops me and I landed on my butt.

"Wha-what kind?"

"My two favorite rapier."

Ah, the light and wind ones.

"Okay, I will speak with Kirito about making it."

"Hey don't involve me!"

"Dude this is your girlfriend, help do your girl a rapier she wants!"

"Alright, alright. Just stop shaking me."

 **Later before the Quest**

"Here Asuna, we had to make it quickly so I did not have enough time put some cool abilities except for the original addition of both blades and unlimited durability."

Asuna takes it off my hand and examined it.

"Thanks, this is enough."

"Not just me, thank your boyfriend too you know. He helped too."

Asuna runs off to thank him too.

"So Akina, remember the plan?"

"Yes, but you still did not show me you OSS."

"Like I said, you will know it in time."

"Your no fun."

Hey that kind of pout should be illegal, it's too damn adorable.

"Hey guys, stop with the lovers quarrel. We should go now."

Okay, let's get ready.

 **In Jotunheimr**

After taking the quest.

"Let's equip it Kirito."

"Yeah."

I equipped my signature weapons and skills, as Kirito did his.

Klein draws his katana and yelled.

"Alright, this our last big quest of the year. Let's do this, and earn ourselves a spot on the front page of tomorrow's MMO Tomorrow!"

"""""Yeah!/Alright!"""""

As we arrived at the entrance of the castle, we got off of Tonkii. Seriously, why did Leafa named this bad*ss flying elephant-jellyfish like a plushie?Even if it(he?) is weird.

 **Later inside**

"Kill the minotaur thing!"

Yeah, we are having a hard time.

"Kirito, let's use it!"

"Alright, skill chain go!"

Kirito charges in.

"Raaaaahh, fire."

*slash*

Making the other sword glow, he again attacked.

"Ice."

*slash*

*slash*

"Switch!"

*clang*

I charged as he parries the attack and jumped back.

"Everyone coordinate you attacks and hit it while we distract it, water."

*slash*

Then the others began to attack. Asuna gives everyone except us some buffs as others attack, Sinon fires her arrows and the rest began slash at the beast.

"Wind!"

*slash*

"Graaaaaaah!"

"Kirito!"

*clang*

"Right, fire."

"Then I will do this, wind."

They charged and I began run past them. Their combined attacks destroyed the beast and the black one is already cut in a half by me as it is weaker than the yellow one.

"And we're done here, let's get going."

And before any of us move, Klein interrupted all of us.

"Nope."

Klein walked near Kirito.

"So what's up with those swords? You two used dual wielding!"

Ugh, this again?

"Klein calm down, that was only a skill outside the system. It's called skill connect. Not dual-wielding, we just used one-handed sword skill in succession."

"Yeah, Kirito is right. But wed can only do this a few times at a time, if we are lucky we can connect at least 3~4 skills."

The others did something similar to a 'whoah'.

"You two out did us again huh?"

"Eh?"

"Klein let it go, we just got nearly beaten by an humanoid bulls."

Thanks, Liz.

"...I just felt an incredible sense of deja vu."

"Nah, your just imagining it Asuna."

"Yeah Asuna, Leafa how much time left?"

"Ah, Akina-san."

Lifting the necklace.

"At this pace, we only got an hour."

"Then let's hurry."

 **Lower floors**

As we defeat the monsters we encounter, we saw a cage after defeating a monster that looks like a cross between spider, robot, and a centipede.

...

Wait, this is...

"Please...Let me out."

Pffffft. Klein, you poor idiot.

"Hehehehehehe."

Then Kirito grabs Klein on his bandana.

"It's a trap."

"That's a trap."

"Definitely a trap."

"Ye-Yeah, a trap. Maybe..."

"Well, Yui?"

"An NPC. And she is connected to the language-engine module, just like the NPC that gave us the quest."

"Just like Urd, huh."

"Yes, but with HP gauge."

"Then we might have to fight her."

"It's a trap."

"It's a trap, right?"

"I think, it's a trap."

Oh she's a trap alright, but not a dangerous trap. But a gender trap, hehehehe. I can't wait to see your faces after she transform.

"Of course, it might not be, but we don't have time to waste."

Laying his hand on Klein's shoulder, Kirito continues.

"We need to get to Thrym as soon as possible."

Well time to intervine.

"Oops."

"Gah!"

I just pushed Klein into her cage with a strongest push I can do while being subtle.

*crash*

"Are you okay? Sorry about that, it was an accident."

Then he got up like nothing happened and offered his hand to Freyja."

"Here, can you stand?"

"Thank you, fairy swordsman."

"Are you hurt?"

Then all of us have the comical look on him, except me of course. I am laughing inside right now.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I need to go, I need to get my family's treasure back."

"From?"

"Thrym."

"Oh..."

"Please take me to Thrym's room."

"I accept, right Kirito?"

"Ye-yeah."Kirito stutters out as he presses the accept button.

"Yeah. Fate brought us together, so we're in this together. Let's beat that jerk Thrym!"

I can't help myself now, I began to snicker. At least I'm quiet.

"Thank you, swordsman!"

And Freyja hugs him, and her chest presses to his arm. Pft haha, oops.

"Heehehe."

Most of us just smiled awkwardly at him. And so, we got a mage-type on our team. Well, theirs...Whatever.

"Okay, let's go!"

I yelled it, because if I didn't. I would have already burst out laughing.

"So we are already here, huh."

"Yeah."

"Let's do this!"

""""Yeah""""

Well shall we?

...

"Whoa, wonder how much yuld is this?"

Liz, obviously?

"Well this place is big."

Ya think?

"Well-

"Who dares to enter my-

I smirked and yelled as the giant appears.

"Yo idiot, shall we dance?!"

The giant scowls at me while the others looks at me like I have grown an second head.

"You dare to in-

*Slash*

"How dare you to sla-

*slash*

"Grrrr, die!"

Hahahahaha, this is so fun.

*Smash*

wind...

*miss*

"Hurry Kirito,find Freyja's lost treasure!The rest, help me distract the giant!"

"""""""On it!"""""""

"Yaaahhh!"

*Many slashessssssssssss*

"Graaahhh, you puny insects!"

*Swing*

*Clang*

"Now!"

Everyone activates their sword skill.

*Bam,crash,slash!*

The giant idiot's hp goes to the second bar.

"I found it!, Freyja-san catch!"

*pang*

"The power..."

*The disturbing transformation was skipped*

However, while the transformation was happening.

*twing*

"Blade Explosion!"

*Bam*

"Graaah,how dare you to hit me while -

*twing*

...fire, Wind...

"Infernal Blades!"

"Graaah,yo-you!"

"Quite your yapping, your friendly neighbor is here."

I just had troll the giant. Well, he's already been defeated as soon as Thor shows up sooooooo...He's f*ucked.

...

"Graaaaah. Cowardly giant, you stole my mjolnir. You will for suffer for it now!"

Thrym breaths out an axe and blocks Thor.

*Clang*

Then they punched each other.

*Bam*,*Bam*

"Filthy god...You'll pay for tricking me. I will-

"Shut your yapping! Blade of fate!"

*Crack*

"Graaaaaaaaah!"

Everyone watches in astonishment that I used an OSS in one handed-sword that damaged Thrym's whole third bar. Let me explain, the skill uses one handed sword but, it is fast enough to deal 14-hit light speed combo and brings massive damage. And one last thing, I had to remove my second sword to use this skill as the skill itself uses two hands on one handed sword to use. As using the two hands to bring the momentum to slash very fast.

"Everyone, use your sword skills while the aggro is on Thor!"

*Slash*

*Stab*

*Smash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

*Slash*

Then Thrym fell to his knees and Thor finished him with mjolnir.

...Quest ended in success, Kirito got the Excaliber, Klein...

...And Klein still receives something...Sorry I had to do something, I had made the system give Klein a Katana similar to mjolnir's properties.

Thus Klein receives a legendary weapon, a katana with lightning and illusion named delulnir. (I know, I suck at naming) And a contact thing he receives from Skuld...Hahaha, I'm proud of ya buddy.

That reminds me, Kirito has to turn down the other girls or else there might be some problems that might bubble form it...Or make a harem!

*Flashbaaaack*

That reminds me somehow in this timeline Tonkii's ride limit is far exceeded the one in original, his player limit is 12. Plenty space for us.

"Two hundred meters..."

Oh yeah, this part is where Sinon gets the Excaliber for Kirito.

Taking an arrow, Sinon takes a deep breath, aiming at the sword and spoke the skill.

"Eck. Skete. Aftor. El."

*Shoots*

After the arrow hits the sword, the skill's effect took effect.

"Yah."

Like a rope Sinon pulls the sword.

"Heavy."

All of us except me of course, gaped at her.

""""""Si-Si-Si-Si-Si-Si...Sinon, that was so cool.""""""

Sinon looks at Kirito.

"You can have it, you don't have to make that face."

"Haa, th-thank you."

But then...

"But before that I want you to promise something. Each time you draw this sword, remember me in your heart."

"Huh?"

And all the girls except Sinon and Akina looks at him in their frowning expression."

"It's tough to be popular-

*Bam*

Klein got kicked by Kirito, haha idiot.

"Ahem, alright. I'll remember you and, thank you. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

*Wink*

"Haha!"

Thus the Jotunheimr has returned its proper form.

*Flashback eeeend~*

And I got some alone time with Akina and led her to the best date I found for now.

With the quest ending, we took our rest and continue with our lives.

Like this!

"Cheers to 2025!"

"Cheers!"

...

By the way I had to tell them some of my OSS, to the readers. Most of it are still a secret.

"Oh did you know that there are two guys her that made tons of money in their short term job...Right Kirito and Seiro~"

...Shoot...

We stood up

"Yeah, we'll pay for all of this right, Seiro?"

"Yeah, Kirito. We'll pay."

""""Thank you, you two.""""

We just smirked/smiled

*Excaliber arc, end*

 **Simple Omake/Simple Blooper**

*MGQ's comical sound*

"Seiro-kun/Kazuto-kun"

"Mm?/Yeah?"

"We're pregnant."

".../..."

*Thud x2*

*static*

"Skuld-san, thank you."

Skuld blows him a kiss a far.

...Klein faints.

*Static*

You received Excalipoor.

"Oh this is bull-

*Static*

"Hey Liz, Silica. I have something to say to you two."

"What?"

"What is it Seiro-san?"

"You see *whisper*...Okay?"

"Wow."

"Th-that might work!"

*Later at cabin on floor 22*

"Thus Kirito should form a harem."

...

"What?!"

"Calm down Asuna."

"Liz, I won't calm down if all of chases after him."

"But Asuna-san, we like him too."

*Thud*

"""Kirito-kun!/Kirito!/Kirito-san!"""

*End...omake/blooper*

* * *

Alright I have to go to College so I did not post this sooner, sorry.

I just done typing this last night.

See ya next chap.


	11. Chapter 11

I won't update this for now,as I will start a new story


End file.
